Subtitute Love
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: CHAP 5 EDITED Ketika cinta yang baru datang, dapatkah aku berpaling dengan semua kenangan akanmu. SasuFemNaru, OOC,new author. DONT LIKE, DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Minna….!

Perkenalkan saya Ui author baru atau belum bisa dikatakan author juga sih. Mohon bimbingan, kritik, serta sarannya ya. Karena aku benar-benar masih baru fresh from oven!

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, …FemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary: 'Walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melaksanakannya, itu janjiku untukmu saudaraku. Kau tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sebelum terlelap dalam tenang.**

Saat kepergianmu yang menghantamku

Membuat semua seakan hancur dan tak kembali

Saat dia datang ke kehidupanku layaknya engkau

Sanggupkah aku bertahan untuk cintamu

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

Alunan biola terdengar indah memecah keheningan malam di salah satu rumah di perumahan Akemi, tak ada binatang malam yang bersuara seakan tak ingin merusak simfoni merdu yang tercipta dari gesekan tangan seorang gadis cantik yang tampak syahdu memainkan biola putihnya di balkon rumah. Matanya terpejam mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatinya. Semua perasaan yang telah menumpuk oleh waktu, rasa cintanya,rindunya dan putus asanya akan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia gapai lagi. Rambut pirangnya tersibak oleh angin malam menunjukkan paras cantik sang gadis muda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

" Ini sudah larut Baka Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan memainkan benda berisik itu, hah…" tampak seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan dari balik pintu balkon.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya saat terdengar intrupsi dari kakak tercintanya itu. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah kakaknya yang memang kelihatan mengantuk. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia tahu semua kata-kata 'manis' sang kakak adalah berbanding terbalik.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur, selamat malam Kyuu." Ucap Naruto pada Kyuubi, tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada pipi kiri Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah..!" teriak Kyuubi yang tak terima mendapat kecupan manis dari Naruto, sedang Naruto langsung kabur dari ruang baca yang memiliki balkon yang memanjang hingga depan kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto. Dan yang terdengar hanya suara cekikan dari Naruto yang mungkin kini telah masuk kamarnya yang terletak di samping ruang baca ini. Entah tawa bahagia atau tawa hampa yang sering di perlihatkan Naruto, tapi yang pasti Kyuubi telah berusaha membuat Naruto tertawa lagi.

Wajah Kyuubi berubah sendu memikirkan sang adik yang tak pernah dilingkupi kebahagiaan lagi, sejak semua bahagianya telah direnggut oleh waktu yang kejam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi yang lebih ditujukan pada sang waktu, sampai kapan adiknya akan terus diselimuti duka taka da habisnya seperti ini. Padahal yang di pinta Kyuubi sangatlah sederhana, ia hanya ingin 'rubah kecilnya' kembali.

/…

/…

Gema langkah cepat terdengar dikoridor sekolah, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah sedikit berlari seraya mengumpat, entah pada siapa umpatan itu ditujukan. Sambil berlari kecil ia menatap jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 07.10 ia mengumpat lagi. Saat ini pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu harus segera menuju kelasnya di lantai dua kalau tak ingin terkena masalah dari guru Asuma yang terkenal tegas dan tak menolerir segala bentuk pelanggaran itu.

Ia tak takut pada Guru Asuma, benar tak ada kalimat takut dalam kamus keluarga Uchiha namun bukan watak keluarga Uchiha juga terlambat di saat status anak baru masih melekat pada dirimu.

'Ini semua gara-gara Baka Aniki, kenapa harus selama itu dikamar mandi' keluh Sasuke. Namun nampaknya kesialan masih saja membayangi bungsu Uchiha itu buktinya..

'bruk'

Sasuke merasa ngilu disalah satu bahunya setelah insiden tabrakan yang baru saja di alaminya.

"Maaf.." ucap orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan sasuke, tak ada kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke tidak dengan kalimat 'hn' nya atau deathglare yang biasanya akan dirasakan orang yang membuat masalah dengan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini hanya ada raut wajah terpaku mungkin bukan karena raut wajahnya tetap datar, mata yang terpaku menatap sosok dihadapannya.

"Maaf.." ucap orang yang ditabrak itu lagi dengan menundukan kepala sejenak dan beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sedang Sasuke nampaknya masih belum ingin beranjak dari kegiatannya.

'Rambut pirang, dengan mata biru mungkinkah dia. Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

/…

/…

"Beruntung sekali kau Uchiha." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut panjang dihadapan Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Hn. Tak ada kata beruntung dalam kamus kehidupan Uchiha, Hyuuga Neji." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai indah atau lebih tepat mengejek yang ditujukan pada pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut. Neji nampak masih sebal pada Guru Asuma karena memperbolehkan Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran dengan mudahnya, sedangkan dulu ketika Neji terlambat diminta untuk push up tak lupa dengan surat izin dari guru yang sedang piket. Dan semakin sial karena guru yang sedang piket adalah Orochimaru dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara Neji untuk mendapatkan surat izin tanpa kekurangan sesuatu hal.

"Ya..ya." jawab Neji dengan memutarkan matanya tampak sudah terbiasa dengan watak teman lamanya ketika di Suna dulu itu.

Keheningan tampak bertahan diantara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing atau sibuk menikmati secangkir capucino hangat dengan penuh estetika seperti yang dilakukan Neji sekarang. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Neji hanya mendengus geli tak menyangka kebiasaan Neji yang mengagungkan minuman hangat masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Neji aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Neji mendengus geli, seorang Uchiha meminta tolong.

"Aku serius, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu aku baru di Konoha ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Melihat keseriusan dimata Sasuke Nejipun akhirnya mengerti sekarang.

"Baiklah siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Kau memang jeli Neji, aku mencari seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru dan bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Kemungkinan besar dia juga sekolah disini." Jawab Sasuke. Neji terkejut mendengar siapa yang dicari Sasuke

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Untuk menjalankan amanat dari seseorang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Nejipun mengerti, ia yakin Sasuke takkan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti gadis itu. Ia mengenal sahabatnya dengan baik tentu saja.

/..

/..

Dentingan lagu 'Missing You' menggema di ruang tempat pertunjukan musik yang sepi karena ruangan itu memang hanya digunakan saat acara-acara tertentu saja dan pelajaran memang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Tampak Naruto yang sedang memainkan piano dengan indah, jari-jarinya yang lentik tampak menari diatas tuts-tuts piano hitam yang menghadap langsung pada penonton.

Mata indah biru shappire itu tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya membiarkan hatinya yang berbicara, menyampaikan segala asa kerinduan mendalam dengan musik yang di mainkannya. Mencoba menyampaikan semua rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya terkubur dalam masa lalu yang ia harap bisa terulang kembali.

Tampak disudut ruangan seseorang yang mengawasi Naruto, melihatnya dengan sorot sedih karena ia tahu Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu bukan seperti ini. Bukan seperti gadis yang penyakitan sehingga tak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Naruto yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini, 'adik' yang ia sayangi bukan manusia tanpa jiwa seperti ini.

Plok… plok….

Lelaki bernama Nara Shikamaru itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju ke panggung ketika Naruto selesai memainkan lagu indahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

/..

/..

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru, mereka sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor yang memang sudah sepi.

"Kemarin, merepotkan sekali." Jawab Shikamaru malas dan menguap kecil. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Bukankah harusnya senang bisa belajar dengan seorang arsitektur terkenal secara langsung, itu pengalaman yang hebat bukan?"

Shikamaru memang baru kembali setelah satu bulan pergi ke Roma untuk belajar arsitektur disana. Itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi orang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, bukan rata-rata diatas seperti author ini –baiklah abaikan-.

"Ya..ya, kau benar. Lalu mengapa kau masih seperti ini, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan berusaha?" Tanya Shikamaru tandas, ia berhenti dan menghadap pada Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya bukan, sangat mencintainya. Tapi kau juga harus terus berjalan Naruto, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu kau kehilangannya, aku juga kehilangan dia. Dia sahabatku sahabat baikku, kau harus kuat ini sudah hampir 2 tahun kau harus bangkit untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Untuk Kyuubi yang selalu ada disampingmu." Ucap Shikamaru tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto tahu ia harus bangkit, ia sudah mencoba tapi ia tak pernah menemukan jalan terangnya. Ia tahu, ia banyak merepotkan banyak orang terutama Kyuubi, kakak yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya, menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun terlalu sulit semua hidupnya terlampau telah ia sandarkan pada masa lalu yang memabukkannya bukan karena hanya dia yang telah pergi tapi juga masa lalu kelam yang tak pernah bisa ia hapuskan.

/..

/..

Sasuke merabahkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tamu, apartemennya memang sepi karena kakak 'tercintanya' sedang tidak berada di rumah. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Neji beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana seseorang bisa merubah hidupnya hanya demi cinta. Sasukepun hanya mendengus geli.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke dan Neji berkumpul di sebuah café dekat sekolahnya, Sasuke tampak menikmati makanan salad dengan ekstra tomat dihadapannya dan Neji yang tampak sibuk mengotak atik laptopnya dengan serus.

"Dapat." Teriak Neji tentu saja tidak terlalu keras karena ia tak mau jadi bahan tontonan masa. Sasuke hanya menatap Neji yang mengarahkan laptopnya pada Sasuke. Terpampang jelas semua tentang Uzumaki Naruto mulai dari akta kelahiran, silsilah kelurga, hingga semua riwayat hidupnya.

"Kau menyusup ke data sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini sibuk membaca semua hal tentang Naruto.

"Emm." Jawab Neji yang sedang menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Bukankah aku hebat Uchiha?" Tanya Neji pamer.

"Hn." Sasuke segera memindah data yang didapat Neji ke flashdisk yang telah ia bawa.

"Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan ini? Bagaimana dengan kesehariannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak begitu mengenal Uzumaki tapi ia cukup terkenal dengan segala prestasi yang ia raih dalam hal bermusik. Dia sangat hebat dalam bermain biola, aku sampai merinding mendengarnya bermain di konser seni tahun lalu."

"Untuk lebih dari itu aku tidak tahu, ia cukup ramah pada orang lain kepribadiannya tertutup. Dan satu lagi entah mengapa setiap melihat matanya aku melihat pancaraan yang berbeda seperti seseorang yang terluka terlalu dalam. Ya seperti itulah, kau tahu aku pintar dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang." Jelas Neji yang kembali meminum teh hijaunya mungkin ia lelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Sedang Sasuke tampak sedang menganalisa semua perkataan yang di ucapkan Neji.

"Bagaimana dengan menyanyai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menyanyi? Tak pernah ada yang mendengar nyanyiannya selama ini. Disetiap pelajaran vocal ia hanya mengikuti pelajaran saja, tak pernah mempraktekkannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa terhindar dari masalah."

"Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa bertanya pada Hinata. Ia teman Naruto sejak Sekolah dasar." Ucap Neji yang kini beralih ke okonomiyaki yang tampaknya akan segera mendingin jika tak segera dimakannya.

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, bagaimana semua data yang diperolehnya begitu bertolak belakang. Bukankah Naruto adalah gadis yang ceria, hiperaktif, dan sangat suka menyanyi bukan tertutup dan master biola.

Sasuke menghirup napas dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

'Walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melaksanakannya, itu janjiku untukmu saudaraku. Kau tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sebelum terlelap dalam tenang.

**To Be Continued**

Yaay akhirnya selesai juga, apa ini sudah pantas disebut fic? Aku berharap sudah dan ku harap ini tidak kependekan. Terima kasih ku ucapkan kepada Aniki yang suda meninggalkan laptop dirumah selama liburan ini. Terima kasih juga kepada orang tuaku yang udah membuat moodku down jadi aku bisa berangst- angst ria.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang udah mau membuka, membaca fic ini. And Riview please…!

Spesial song:

Missing You instrument by Winter Sonata ost.

Lonely by 2NE1

Melayang by Judika, Pendekar Pemanah Rajawali ost.

Lagu-lagu yang membantu saya menyelesaikan fic ini.

-_Uichan…..


	2. Chapter 2

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, …FemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary : "Dengar Naruto, jika kau membutuhkanku. Dimanapun kau berada, kapanpun itu panggil aku. Dan aku akan datang padamu." / "Uzumaki Naruto, tunggulah kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum menjalankan motornya membelah heningnya malam di perumahan Akemi.**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

**2. THE SECRET**

Angin musim gugur berhembus dingin menerbangkan helaian helaian daun maple yang mulai menguning. Naruto merapatkan syal coklatnya lebih erat melingkari lehernya, tangan kecilnya memasuki sweater krimnya mencoba meraih kehangatan.

Ia melangkah pelan menyusuri taman penuh kenangan dalam hidupnya. Matanya menatap sendu sebuah bangku yang bernaung dibawah lindungan sebuah pohon maple yang telah berumur tua.

Naruto tersenyum miris menatap bangku itu, masih dapat ia lihat bayangan masa kecilnya disana. Masa dimana semua kebahagiaan tertumpah dalam hidupnya, tak ada cacat, tak ada kurang.

Naruto memposisikan diri dibangku itu,tempat dimana dulu sang Kaa-san biasanya akan mengawasinya dan Kyuubi yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan tawa riang. Meski pada akhirnya Ia akan bersembunyi dipelukan ibunya ketika tak sanggup lagi berlari, diiringi Kyuubi yang berteriak kesal dan mengatainya itu terjadi sang Kaa-san akan mengacak rambut sang anak sulung yang mendengus kesal disertai tawa merdu yang dirindukannya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mengingat semua kenangan yang berputar dikepalanya. Naruto menyentuh pohon maple tua yang menjadi saksi perubahan hidupnya itu. Ia menyusuri jengkal permukaan pohon itu, hingga berakhir pada sebuah ukuran. Ukiran yang dibuatnya dua tahun yang lalu, ukurinnya dan sang cinta.

R LOVE P

Ukiran yang dikikisnya sedikit demi sedikit dulu bersama sang belahan jiwa. Belahan jiwa yang kini menghilang dari sisinya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama cintanya yang bahkan masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Naruto terisak pelan, semuanya begitu melukainya. Tak ada Kaa-san yang memeluknya hangat atau sang belahan jiwa yang akan menyanyikan senandung lembut untuk menghiburnya. Ya kini hanya ada dia dan lukanya.

/…

/…

Senandung instrument biola 'michi- to you all' terdengar pelan, Naruto meraba kantong sweaternya lebih dalam untuk mengambil HPnya yang tadi berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi." Sapa Naruto.

"Kau ada dimana?" Sebuah suara jutek yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Naruto.

"Aku ada ditaman, ada apa Kyuu?"

"Belikan aku lem dan apel." Ucap Kyuubi yang tampak sedang mengunyah sesuatu diseberang sana.

"Didekat rumah ada minimarket. Kenapa tak kesana saja?"

"Apa kau tak tahu udara sangat dingin heh. Aku tak mau mati hipotermia hanya untuk pergi kesana." Jawab Kyuubi tak masuk akal.

Sedang Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mana ada orang terkena hipotermia hanya karena angin musim gugur. Kecuali karena orang itu sedang gila.

"Ya, baiklah." Ucap Naruto kemudian memutuskan sambungannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, sekarang ia tahu apa alasannya masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Kyuubi, satu-satunya orang tersisa yang mampu membuatnya merasa sedikit rasa bahagia yang ia kira tak lagi ia rasakan. Ya, hanya Kyuubi. Kakak tercintanya.

/..

/..

Naruto tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari taman tempatnya tadi. Uap dingin mengepul dari diatas sana mulai menggelap hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang tersisa.

"Dingin sekali malam ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menggosok gosok tangannya.

Naruto mulai menyusuri gang kecil jalan pintas menuju perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka melewati jalan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi Kyuubi pasti menunggunya sekarang.

Naruto menambah kecepatan langkahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Semua terbukti dengan adanya dua orang berandalan yang kini talah menghadang langkahnya.

"Hai gadis cantik." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan memegang dagu Naruto.

Naruto segera saja menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu.

"Kasar sekali eh."

"Jangan bermain lagi Zen. Hei bocah, cepat serahkan dompetmu." Naruto semakin berjalan mundur melihat mereka semakin mendekatinya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan tolong aku.'

"**Dengar Naruto, jika kau membutuhkanku. Dimanapun kau berada, kapanpun itu panggil aku. Dan aku akan datang padamu."**

"**Baiklah, mulai sekarang setiap detikku aku akan selalu memanggil Panda. Agar Panda selalu disampingku."**

"**Siapa yang kau panggil Panda heh? Kau itu Rubah kecil."**

'Panda? Tuhan bolehkah aku perceya lagi?'

"Hah lama. Cepat pukul saja dan ambil dompetnya." Ucap salah satu preman bersiap memukul Naruto.

'Panda tolong aku.' Naruto hanya bisa pasrah memejamkan mata, berharap pukulan yang dirasa takkan terlalu sakit.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasa Naruto, yang ada hanya suara bedebam aneh. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, preman yang tadi hendak menyerangnya terkapar dijalan.

"Hei kau, ayo pergi. Kau tak mau menunggu mereka bangun dan memalakmu lagikan?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dan berambut hitam dengan gaya emo. Mungkin orang itu yang telah menolongnya.

"Eh, baik." Entah mengapa Naruto percaya dan menyusul pemuda itu kearah sebuah motor hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Pegangan." Ucap pemuda yang mungkin kalian kenal dengan nama Sasuke itu, setelah dirasanya Naruto telah naik ke atas motornya. Sasuke segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan agak tidak normal, sehingga membuat pegangan kecil Naruto pada jaketnya berubah menjadi pelukan.

**NARUTO POV**

Pemuda ini entah mengapa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Ya mungkin seseorang yang pernah kulihat disekolah, aku memang jarang bergaul. Ya, yang kulakukan hanya menutup diri setelah dia pergi.

'Panda.'

Yang datang menolong bukan dia, mungkin memang aku harus menyerah. Aku harus memulai hidupku yang baru, hidup yang lebih bahagia untuk orang-orang yang menyayangiku seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Aku menghapus pelan pipiku yang terasa sedikit basah, entah mengapa aku jadi sangat cengeng hari ini.

"Dimana rumahmu?" sebuah suara menyentakku, suara orang yang tengah ku peluk pinggangnya.

"Perumahan Akemi, rumah No.13." jawabku singkat.

**END NARUTO POV**

**/.. **

**/..**

Mereka saat baru saja tiba didepan salah satu rumah diperumahan Akemi, tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi tinggal. Apa kalian tak bertanya mengapa mereka tak tinggal di Namikaze mansion yang pastinya masih mampu menumpang mereka berdua. Tentu saja karena semua tak sama lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, hmm.."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu, Uchiha-san. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi jika tak ada dirimu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Naruto seraya merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah iya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum, tentu saja hanya untuk menunjukkan kesopanaan pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Hn. Masuklah." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Uchiha-san." Ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto, ia bisa lihat perbedaan itu. Senyum Naruto yang tadi dilihatnya sangat berbeda, tak seperti senyum indah yang dilihatnya disemua foto yang ditunjukkan sepupunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tunggulah kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum menjalankan motornya membelah heningnya malam di perumahan Akemi.

/..

/..

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah ketika sampai di ruang tengah yang berdesain tradisional dengan sentuhan lantai tatami dan berbagai peralatan yang berbau tradisional. Tak seperti ruang tamu yang tadi dilewatinya yang berdesain modern klasik .

Tentu saja semua ini Kyuubi yang mendesainnya, sebagai seorang mahasiswa arsitektur ini merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Dilihatnya Kyuubi baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah mug yang nampaknya berisi coklat hangat.

"Aku pulang, Kyuu." Salam Naruto kemudian meletakkan belanjaan disebuah meja rendah yang cukup penuh dengan miniature rumah yang dibuat Kyuubi dan kerangaka lain yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Naruto mendudukan diri disalah satu zaisu yang tersedia, melihat kertas rancangan Kyuubi dan mulai menyusun kerangka yang lain dengan lem yang baru saja dibelinya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Naruto melakukannya, karena memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk membantu Kyuubi seperti ini.

Melihat adiknya mulai menekuni acaranya, Kyuubi ikut mendudukan diri dizaisu sebelah kanan Naruto mulai melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau membuatku lumutan menunggumu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada khasnya disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Gomen Kyuu. Ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Masalah? Kau melihat bazar ramen dan makan banyak hingga lupa waktu lagi eh ?" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sakratis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Dulu memang dia pernah melupakan perintah Kyuubi untuk membeli lem dikarenakan melihat bazar ramen dan makan banyak disana hingga lupa waktu. Dan hasilnya ia harus merasakan balasan dari Kyuubi yang dengan tidak berperikeramenan membuang semua persediaan ramen Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sudah kapok dengan itu. Ada preman yang menghadangku diperjalanan pulang tadi." Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya ketika replica Kyuubi selesai.

"Preman mana yang beraninya menahan apelku dan menghambat pekerjaanku. Akanku buat mereka menyesal karena membuatku harus membuat coklat panas sendiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuu, tadi ada orang yang menolongku." Ucap Naruto kemudian meminum coklat panas yang tadi dibawa Kyuubi.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, hei itu coklatku." Teriak Kyuubi melihat gelasnya telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Naruto.

"Ya sudah aku pergi saja." Ucap Naruto sebelum beranjak.

"Tunggu, siapa yang menolongmu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Rahasia, weeekkk.." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya."Ucap Kyuubi seraya mengejar Naruto, melakukan yang dulu sering mereka kerjakan dimasa kecil mereka.

"Kena kau sekarang. Awas kau ya, aku takkan mengampunimu." Ucap Kyuubi yang berhasil menangkap Naruto dan mulai mengelitikinya. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lepas ketika rasa geli melanda daerah sekitar perut dan pinggangnya itu.

"Ha..ha..ha.., ampun Kyuu ampun. Ha..ha…" pinta Naruto disela-sela tawanya.

Kyuubi menghentikan kelitikannya pada perut Naruto, ditatapnya wajah sang adik teduh. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tawa Naruto yang jarang sekali dilihatnya 2 tahun terakhir.

Sedang Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan mendongak melihat wajah sang kakak yang melihatnya teduh. Melihat tatapan itu ingin sekali ia memeluk sang kakak mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kau tahu Rubah Kecil, kau jelek sekali ketika tertawa." Ucap Kyuubi seraya membingkai kedua sisi wajah Naruto dan menatap mata indah itu dalam.

Naruto segera saja memeluk Kyuubi, membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang sang kakak. Menghirup aroma tubuh orang selalu menemani dan melindunginya.

"Gomen, Gomenasai Oni-chan. Gomenasai hiks." Naruto mulai terisak, sedang Kyuubi hanya bisa memeluk tubuh rapuh sang adik kesayangan. Mencoba memberitahu kalau ia akan selalu disamping Naruto, melindunginya dengan segala hal yang ia bisa.

/..

/..

Di sebuah café tampak seorang gadis manis tengah menyesap cappuccino, ia tengah menunggu sahabat kakaknya disini. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya berharap rasa dingin yang menderanya sedikit berkurang.

"Hinata. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Sasuke mendudukan diri dihadapan Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san. Aku baru saja tiba kok." Ucap Hinata dengan khas malu-malunya.

"Jadi Hinata bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke meski ekspresi wajahnya tak banyak berubah tapi ada nada penuh harap dari ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini memang yang terbaik. Aku ingin melihat sahabat baikku tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu Sasuke-san?" Tanya Hinata, tak ada lagi nada malu-malu. Yang sekarang ada di benaknya adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan senyuman sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana perubahan Naruto setelah ia pergi. Dan selanjutnya akan kujelaskan bagaimana langkah yang akan kita tempuh." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Baiklah." Hinata memulai ceritanya, bagaimana Naruto yang dulunya begitu ceria dan kuat menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

/..

/..

"**Kau anak pembawa sial, kau penyebab Kushina pergi. Pergi kau dari hadapanku, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**

"Tidak Tousan, jangan salahkan aku jangan."

"**Naruto jika aku tak ada disampingmu kau harus baik-baik saja. Kau tidak boleh tenggelam lagi."**

"Tidak jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak bisa berdiri tanpamu, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Kaa-san. Jangan…"

"Jangan pergi." Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya, lagi lagi seperti ini.

"Hiks.. hiks." Naruto meremas piyamanya keras tepat didadanya, rasanya sesak. Napasnya tersenggal disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tuhan, apa aku begitu dosa? Kapan semua ini berakhir Tuhan. Aku sakit,ku mohon dengarkan aku Tuhan." Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi, ia merasa ia tak sanggup sungguh tak sanggup. Dia ingin bangkit tapi bagaimana jika semua ini terus menghantuinya.

Naruto menatap lemari pendek disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia menatap rindu benda yang ternyata sebuah pigura itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku terlalu bergantung padamu." Naruto hanya bisa bertanya, ia tak mengerti kenapa orang yang dicintainya tiba-tiba pergi tanpa kabar.

Naruto mulai membaringkan diri bersama pigura itu.

"Mengapa kau pergi?"

Di pigura itu tampak foto dua orang yang saling berpelukan. Sang gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto tengah memegang topi dengan tangan kiri dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya nakal. Sedangkan sang laki-laki merangkul bahu Naruto seraya tersenyum simpul, wajahnya tampak tampan dengan bingkai surai merahnya.

"Gaara." Igau Naruto dalam tidurnya.

TBC

OK, chapter dua selesai. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan, karena Ui sedang libur hahai..! #Dibunuh kakak kelas karena bahagia di atas penderitaan mereka.

Semua telah dibuka dichapter ini siapakah 'dia', penyebab Naruto bersifat seperti ini. Aku akan beri penjelasan sedikit disini karena susah sekali menyisipkan penjelasan dicerita yang sedih.

Naruto dkk disini sekolah disebuah sekolah seni yang terdiri dari 4 gedung dan setiap gedung ditempati 2 jurusan masing-masing gedung ada perpustakaan dan kantinnya -mewah banget-

barat: jurusan seni music dan drama/acting

selatan :seni kriya dan tari

timur : fotografi dan arsitektur

utara : ruang guru, TU, kantor kepala sekolah, dan aula pertunjukan dan tempat pameran.

Balasan riview :

Nakamura Nezumi : Syukurlah kalau fic ini mampu membuatmu penasaran Nezumi-chan –aku juga boleh panggil begitukan?-. kelihatannya masa lalunya udah aku buka di chapter ini semua. Untuk typo apa dichapter ini masih ada? Aku sudah berusaha hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap typo-?- silahkan aku akan sangat senang sekali.

Narusaku20 : Jawaban anda salah -kaya' kuis aja-, bukan Sai tapi Gaara, he..he.. aku harap rasa penasaranmu terobati dengan chapter kedua ini karena sudah mulai dibuka nih.

Jimi-li : salam kenal juga, benarkah menarik? Syukur kalau begitu, karena aku pikir cerita seperti ini dah banyak. Yang sudah pergi adalah Gaara. Ini update, apa ini lama?

Yuu-chan : hai juga Yuu-chan. Aku senang berhasil membuatmu penasaran, he..he… siapa orang itu? Sudah dijawab dichapter ini yaitu Gaara. terima kasih, aku pikir ide cerita kayak gini dah banyak.

Imperial Nazwa-chan : benarkah menarik? Orang dimasa lalu Naruto dah dijawab dichapter ini.

Baiklah aku ucapkan pada reader semua yang sudah mau meriview, membaca, ataupun hanya membuka. Terima kasih banyak, aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Special thank you untuk semua lagu Super Junior yang menemaniku membuat fic ini.- Apa disini ada yang seorang ELF?-

-_Uichan…..


	3. Chapter 3

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :**_** "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Khusina hah?"**_

"_**Ia mencintaimu, tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih."**_

"_**Pergi kau pembunuh, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**_

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

3. BROKEN HOME

"Hinata kita mau kamana?" Tanya Naruto merasakan tarikan pada tangannya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas partitur mereka dan Hinata langsung menariknya tanpa alasan. Kini mereka bergerak meninggalkan gedung barat melewati taman batas antar gedung. Taman biasanya anak yang berbeda gedung bertemu bahkan berkencan.

"Hinata-chan untuk apa kita ke gedung timur?" Tanya Naruto bingung karena kini mereka telah memasuki daerah gedung timur.

"Gomen Naru-chan, aku harus menyerahkan ini pada Neji-nii kalau tidak ia bisa dihukum." Jelas Hinata menunjukkan bungkus yang diyakini isinya adalah foto yang baru saja dicetak .

Naruto yang mendengarkan Hinata tidak melihat langkahnya hingga terasa tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang disusul bunyi jatuh sebuah benda. Naruto menatap orang yang baru saja ia tabrak, orang yang sama yang kemarin menolongnya. Dilihat juga kini tergeletak sebuah kamera yang sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Ah gomen, gomenasai aku tak sengaja." Ucap Naruto sembari merendahkan kepalanya.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san. Naruto bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hinata takut. Ia mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu dan Sasuke adalah orang yang susah memaafkan orang lain, apa lagi telah merusak barang kesayangannya.

"Kau pergi saja Hinata-chan temui Neji-san, aku memang yang salah."

"Tapi.." Hinata baru saja membantah tapi dilihatnya tatapan Naruto yang menampakkan kesungguhan membuatnya luluh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang kini menatap kameranya yang hancur.

"Gomen Uchiha-san, aku tak sengaja. Aku akan mengganti kameramu."

"DOBE.."

"Eh.." Naruto terkaget mendengar olokan yang dilontarkan Sasuke,

"Kau ini, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menabrakku. Apa tubuhku begitu besar hingga kau masih tak melihatnya." Bentak Sasuke dengan sarkastis. Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak membantah.

"Sekarang semua fotoku hilang." Ucap Sasuke lagi menatap memori kameranya yang sudah tak lagi berfungsi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku Uchiha-san, aku benar-benar menyesal." Ucap Naruto sungguh.

"Tunggu aku diparkiran sepulang sekolah. Kau harus mengganti semua fotoku." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri bingung.

"Maksud.." Kata Naruto terpotong melihat orang yang ingin diajak berbicara telah menghilang.

/..

/..

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah atap gedung timur, untuk kesekian kali ia membolos dari kelas vocal. Ia merasakan tiupan dingin sang angin musim gugur diwajahnya, menenangkan semua rasa penolakan bahwa yang dilakukannya salah.

"_**Kau tahu Naruto, suaramu bagaikan suara dari surga. Jadi tetaplah bernyanyi."**_

"_**Tenang saja, Aku akan selamanya menyanyi untuk Gaara. Itu janjiku pada Panda." **_

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kasar, Naruto menatap sendu langit biru yang tampak berawan itu. Ia memang tak pernah memperdengarkan suaranya lagi setelah Gaara pergi dari hidupnya. Ia lebih memilih biola untuk memperdengarkan suara hatinya.

"Suara ini hanya untukmu Gaara, tak ada orang lain yang boleh mendengarnya. Ini hanya untukmu." Ungkap Naruto. Ia berjanji takkan pernah menyanyi lagi, karena suaranya memang hanya untuk Gaara.

Ia mulai mengambil biola yang tergeletak di sampingnya, dan mulai memainkannya. Gesekan nada 'My Memory' mengalun syahdu penuh rasa. Tanpa ia ketahui seseorang memandang perih padanya dari atap gedung yang berhadapan.

/..

/..

FLASHBACK

Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu.

Membuatku terdiam dan terpaku.

Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah.

Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku..oohh

Suara merdu Naruto terdengar disebuah panggung tempat acara perpisahan untuk siswa yang akan lulus yang tengah diselenggarakan oleh Konoha Junior School. Ia tampak cantik dibalut gaun selutut dengan warna kuning pucat, kakinya tampak indah dengan sepasang sepatu high hill biru. Disampingnya tampak seorang pemuda tampan yang mengiringinya dengan sebuah grand piano putih yang senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya.

Banyak kata yang tak mampu kuungkapkan

Kepada dirimu

Suara bass sang pemain piano terdengar meneruskan lagu berjudul 'Tercipta Untukmu 'itu. Suara tinggi Naruto pun terdengar indah dan penuh perasaan ketika menyanyaikan bagian Reff lagu. Matanya menatap lembut sang kekasih seakan memberitahukan seberapa dalam rasa cintanya. Bahkan mungkin ia tak sanggup tanpa pelitanya itu.

Aku ingin engkau selalu.

Hadir dan temani aku.

Disetiap langkah yang meyakiniku.

Kau tercipta untukku.

Meski waktu akan mampu.

Memanggil seluruh ragaku.

Ku ingin kau tahu.

Ku selalu milikmu.

Yang mencintaimu.

Sepanjang hidupku.

Gaara menyanyikan bait Reff kedua dengan penuh rasa, seakan-akan ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan Narutonya. Dan berharap meski ia pergi Naruto akan tahu, hati dan cintanya hanya milik Naruto.

Sungguh hanyalah dirimu yang aku cintai.

Dan sungguhku kan disisimu hinggaku mati.

Sebuah ikrar diucapkan Naruto, ikrarnya yang akan selalu mencintai pemuda disampingnya meski maut memisahkan mereka. Mereka kembali bertatap mesra dan menyanyikan Reff lagu yang berisikan kata hati mereka.

Semua penonton terpukau dengan penampilan pasangan 'The Golden Voice', ada perasaan sedih dari beberapa teman karena mungkin tak bisa lagi melihat penampilan mereka karena tidak satu sekolah.

Tepuk gemuruh penonton mengiringi langkah mereka meninggalkan panggung, yang tak disangka menjadi panggung terakhir mereka berdiri bersama

FLASHBACK END

"Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihat Naruto menyanyi, Upacara Pelepasan kami. Karena setelah itu semua kebahagiaannya yang tersisa terenggut." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya, pipinya sudah basah sejak tadi. Ia tak sanggup lagi bercerita, ia teringat betapa dulu Naruto sangat mencintai dunia tarik suara. Suaranya yang merdu, wajahnya yang memancarkan aura ketika bernyanyi diatas panggung tak bisa ia lupakan.

Sasuke menyimak cerita Hinata dengan seksama, mereka kini berada dikantin Gedung Barat setelah insiden tabrakan tadi.

'Jadi Naruto tak mau lagi bernyanyi, saudaraku kau beruntung memiliki cintanya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ini.." Hinata menyorongkan sebuah kotak putih kehadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata, bertanya apa ini.

"Ini adalah kumpulan kaset penampilan Naruto dan Gaara-san. Dulu aku dan Shikamaru selalu mengabadikan penampilan mereka." Ucap Hinata mengerti akan tatapan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sekilas mengingat masa lalu mereka yang indah ia, Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru, Sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

/..

/..

Naruto menghela napas pelan, ia kini tengah menunggu Sasuke diparkiran sekolah. Tapi sudah satu jam berlalu tapi putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Naruto menatap kembali sepeda motor yang ada disampingnya, ia tak mungkin salah motorkan.

Beberap menit kembali berlalu akhirnya orang yang dinanti tiba.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke yang kini telah menaiki motornya. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera naik dan berpegangan.

Tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tenggelam dalam dunianya sedangkan Sasuke, tentu saja berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya.

Kini mereka memasuki pelataran sebuah hotel berbintang lima, Sasuke memasuki hotel tersebut dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kita mau apa kesini Uchiha-san?" Tanya Naruto, ia bingung kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya kemari.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu pada seseorang, tak akan lama. Setelah ini baru kita pergi ke tempat tujuan." Jelas Sasuke. Mereka kini memasuki café mewah tempat biasa terjadi pertemuan penting.

Kini mereka tiba disalah satu ruangan VIP, Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Masuk." Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Sasuke membuka pintu itu, Naruto bisa melihat seseorang pria dewasa yang seumuran ayahnya. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke hingga ia mengambil kesimpulan pria dewasa dihadapan mereka adalah ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam, dan kini bisa melihat pria dewasa lain yang berhadapan dengan ayah Sasuke. Seorang pria dewasa berambut senada dengan rambutnya, seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kasih sayangnya. Seseorang yang tak pernah lagi melihat kearahnya.

"Otou-san." Ucap Naruto lirih. Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya hanya melirik sinis sekilas kehadapannya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ini berkas yang Otou-san minta." Ucap Sasuke pada sang ayah.

"Hn. Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku -ayah Sasuke- menerima berkas yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke menghormat sejenak dan menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

/..

/..

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya bisa menahan sakit, ia tak menyangka kebencian sang ayah tak luntur sedikitpun setelah sekian lama. Padahal ia juga terluka, Kyuubi pun terluka tapi kenapa sang ayah tak mau mengerti. Bahkan menghakiminya sebagai penyebab kematian sang ibu.

"_**Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Khusina hah?"**_

"_**Ia mencintaimu, tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih."**_

"_**Pergi kau pembunuh, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**_

Semua kata-kata kasar yang pernah sang ayah ucapkan dulu kembali terngiang, bahkan ingatan tentang sang ayah yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya pun kembali berputar dalam otaknya bagaikan film abadi yang tak bisa menghilang. Masih terasa sakitnya ketika sang ayah menyiksanya bukan hanya batin –membenci- tapi juga fisik mulai dari tamparan, pukulan, cambukan. Mungkin Naruto sudah mati sekarang jika taka da sang kakak yang membelanya dan membawanya pergi.

Air mata mulai turun dari pipi Naruto, tanpa sadar ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu mengelus tangan Naruto yang melingkar dipinggangnya seolah mengatakan kalau ia ada, dan akan melindunginya.

Sasuke sadar perubahan Naruto setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah, ia pikir Naruto akan bahagia bertemu dengan sang ayah yang tak lagi tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia memperburuk suasana.

/..

/..

Mereka tiba disebuah pantai yang indah, pantai dengan pasir putih ini tampak sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah mencapai pertengahan musim gugur yang membawa angin dingin. Naruto memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap jengkal tubuhnya tertiup angin darat yang cukup kencang, telinganya meresapi setiap deburan ombak dengan kicauan burung yang tengah sibuk menangkap makanan.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Naruto, mencoba membaca perasaan sang pemilik mata biru itu. Tapi nihil taka da satupun ekspresi yang dapat dibaca Sasuke.

'Mungkin aku harus minta bantuan Neji untuk membaca ekspresinya.' Ucap Sasuke pasrah karena ia tak sedikitpun berbakat membaca ekspresi seperti Neji.

Naruto meletakkan kotak biolanya, disusul dengan tas gantung berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia melepas sepatu sekolah dan kaos kakinya.

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan dinginnya pasir putih itu merayapi telapak kaki mungilnya. Ia membuka kotak biolanya dan mengambil biola putih yang selalu menemani setiap asanya 2 tahun ini. Ia melangkah hingga bibir pantai, kakinya mulai basah dijilati ombak yang datang dan pergi. Ia melangkah lagi hingga mata kakinya terendam pasti oleh air asin yang tak dapat dihitung banyaknya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memainkan lagunya 'My Memory'. Mencoba menyalurkan semua sakitnya akan semua memory buruk yang tak kunjung menghilang dari benaknya. Semua kesedihannya, rasa hancurnya ia salurkan pada setiap gesekan penuh nada sedih yang membuat setiap pendengarnya mampu menetesakan air mata, turut merasakan dukanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto miris, seakan ia dapat merasakan sakit gadis rapuh dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat aliran air mata mulai terbentuk dipipi yang memerah entah akibat dinginnya suhu atau menahan air mata yang pada akhirnya jatuh juga.

Sasuke mulai menyiapkan kamera, memotret Naruto dari semua sisi yang dirasa indah oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat pemandanga indah dihadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai kuning yang melambai indah tertiup angin dengan background matahari tenggelam. Sungguh cantik.

'Kau beruntung memilikinya, Gaara.'

TBC_-

Ini dia chapter ke tiga yaay, pastinya dengan cerita yang semakin membingungkan. Karena aku sendiri bingung mau nulis apa.

Gomen yak arena chapter ini lebih pendek dan gak kerasa sedihnya, aku benar-benar kehilangan mood angst ku dichapter ini. Tapi aku udah berusaha menimbulkan perasaan angst ku dengan mendengarkan lagu ballad SUJU. Sekarang saatnya balasan riview:

Nakamura Nezumi : apa sekarang masih penasaran? Kalau masih jangan lupa tunggu chapter berikutnya ya. Ha..ha… aku senang karena semua typo berhasil ditutup, semoga chapter ini juga. Ini sudah update, gomen gak bisa kilat.

Narusaku20 : ini udah update, selamat membaca.

Aoi Namikaze : arigatou, he..he.. ia mereka tinggal berdua ja, untuk alasannya ada udah dijelasin dicerita. Gaara n Naru itu pacaran tapi lebih cocok dibilang belahan jiwa soalnya Naruto kan sebegitu kehilangannya. Ini dia sudah Update.

Jimi-li : benarkah? Arigatou kalau gitu. Betul sekali Sasuke n Gaara sepupu. Alasannya belum bisa diceritakan nih. Kalau Gaara, belum tentu meninggal loh, aku Cuma nulis kalau dia pergi. Saran diterima, ku harap sekarang tak lagi membingungkan.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan :arigatou, yap betul sekali. Udah update selamat membaca.

DheKyu : wah ketemu sesama ELF, salam kenal ya DheKyu-chan. Ada apa dengan Gaara? masih rahasia. Ini update, gomen gak bisa kilat. Wah silahkan aku akan sangat senang.

Mamitsu27 : arigatou, ini udah lanjut. Silahkan ..he..

Farenheit July : gomen ya gak bisa update kilat,he..he.. tapi selamat menikmati, semoga tak mengecewakan.

Aku ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang udah nyempetin riview, baca atau buka cerita ini. Kalian adalah semangatku untuk nulis. Gomen kalau chapter ini mengecewakan ya..!

Special thanks : - semua lagu ballad Super Junior terutama Memories, Coagulation, n In My Dream.

My Memory versi violin instrument (Winter Sonata Ost.)

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	4. Chapter 4

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :**__'Apa ini hukuman untuk pendosa sepertiku Tuhan? Apa sudah tak ada lagi bahagia yang tersisa untukku? Mengapa semua yang ku cintai meninggalkan ku Tuhan, ku mohon bebaskan aku Tuhan.'

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

4. Big Brother's Love

FLASHBACK

"Nah sekarang Naru-chan senang, tak marah lagi pada Kaa-san hmm?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut semerah darah yang tengah duduk di belakang kemudi. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri surai keemasan sang anak yang sempat ngambek karena permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Naru senang sekali Kaa-san, setelah ini Naru janji akan giat belajar jadi bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Agar bisa membanggakan Kaa-san dan Otou-san juga bisa pamer pada Oni-chan, he..he.." Janji bocah berusia 11 tahun itu pada sang Kaa-san, perasaannya sangat bahagia karena sang ibu menurutinya untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah mall besar itu meski sang ayah menentang keras hobi menyanyinya.

"Tapi Kaa-san bangga sekali lho sama Naru-chan, Naru-chan bisa mengalahkan banyak peserta dan keluar sebagai juara. Kaa-san bangga sekali…." Ucap sang Kaa-san sembari mengecup pipi chubby sang putri tunggalnya.

"Apa Otou-san juga bangga padaku Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto lirih, ia menatap piala yang dipangkunya sedih. Sang ayah tak pernah menyukainya menyanyi, bahkan untuk menyanyi disekolah sekalipun sang ayah tak pernah setuju.

"Otou-san juga pasti bangga dengan Naru-chan, Otousan kan sangat saying pada Naru-chan." Ucap Khusina –ibu Naruto- berusaha membesarkan hati sang anak.

Ketenangan yang damai itu terpecah dengan adanya bunyi sebuah tembakan disertai laju mobil yang tak lagi normal. Khusina yang sadar terjadi sesuatu yang aneh memeluk Naruto erat, sang supir mencoba menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobil itu gagal karena rem mobil blong.

Naruto hanya memandang wajah ibunya yang panic, ia meneratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru-chan. Tenang saja, ada Kaa-san disini." Ucap Khusina menenangkan sang buah hati yang mulai ketakutan. Sejujurnya ia takut, ia takut tak bisa lagi bersama suami dan kedua buah hatinya.

Sedangkan laju mobil semakin tak terkendali hingga sebuah truk tampak melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dan menghantam mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan keras.

"Kaa-san bangun, Kaa-san bangun." Naruto menggoncang tubuh ibunya pelan, ia bisa melihat kepala sang ibu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan ia baik-baik saja karena sang ibu yang mendekapnya erat.

"Naru-chan..sa..yang, ka..mu..ha..rus..ba..ha..gia ya?." Ucap Khusina lalu mencium kening sang anak dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto menatap nanar wajah sang ibu, tak ada hembusan hangat dari sang ibu. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong, hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyapanya.

FLAHBACK END

Naruto menangis dalam diam, air deras yang mengucur dari shower kamar mandinya bercampur dengan air asin yang tak mau berhenti dari kedua belah matanya. Ia menggenggam erat seragam sailor yang masih lengkap pada dadanya. Sakit hanya satu rasa itu saja yang menyeruak keluar tak terkendali lagi.

'Kaa-san aku tidak bahagia, kenapa Kaa-san tak mengajakku juga. Aku sakit Kaa-san, disini sangat sakit.' Air mata itu mengalir lebih deras lagi, tak dihiraukannya bibir yang hampir membiru beku. Sepulang dari pantai tadi ia segera mengurung diri dalam kamar mandi, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan di awal kepergian sang bunda.

Mungkin ayahnya benar, Ia yang telah membunuh ibunya sehingga sang ibu memilih membiarkannya hidup dan tersiksa. Mungkin ini balasan dari Tuhan untuknya, karena jika ia tak memaksa mengikuti kontes menyanyi impiannya sang ibu masih didunia ini.

'Apa ini hukuman untuk pendosa sepertiku Tuhan? Apa sudah tak ada lagi bahagia yang tersisa untukku? Mengapa semua yang ku cintai meninggalkan ku Tuhan, ku mohon bebaskan aku Tuhan.' Naruto menggenggam kalung Rosario bermanik biru hadiah dari Kyuubi 2 tahun lalu erat, hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyergapnya tapi sebelum itu ia masih bisa melihat manik merah sang kakak menatapnya khawatir.

"O..ni..chan."

/..

/..

**Kyuubi POV**

"O..ni..chan." Aku masih bisa mendengar panggilannya ketika kami masih kecil dulu sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan di pelukanku. Segera ku angkat tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar basah ketempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya.

Aku segera ke luar menuju ruang tengah tempat kedua sahabatku berada.

"Konan bantu aku." Ucapku pada gadis berambut biru yang tampak bingung melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan dan basah. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengikutiku disusul dengan Pain.

Kami berlari cukup cepat kearah kamar Naruto.

"Astaga Naru-chan, apa yang terjadi Kyuu?" Tanya Konan padaku melihat keadaan Naruto, ia segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Naruto.

"Aku akan mengganti bajunya, kalian keluarlah." Perintah Konan, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan melangkah keluar.

Kududukan tubuhku disofa ruang baca yang tepat diantara kamar Naruto dan kamarku. Aku mendongak sejenak, merebahkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi berwarna pastel kesukaan Naruto. Aku mengusap wajahku keras, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Aku seharusnya mampu menjaga Naruto, melindunginya dari keterpurukan, namun apa? aku sekarang harus melihat lagi adik kesayanganku terpuruk untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton, aku tak bisa melindungi Naruto seperti janjiku pada Kaa-san.

Aku menutup mukaku mencoba menghalau perasaan sakit yang mulai mendera setiap aku gagal melindungi Naruto, sebuah tepukan menyapa punggungku. Aku tahu pasti Pain sahabat terbaikku, dapat ku rasa sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupiku ketika sahabatku dari kecil memelukku, mencoba mengurangi beban dari pundakku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkanku.

**Kyuubi POV END**

/..

/..

"Mengapa Naru-chan seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Konan setelah ia selesai mengganti baju Naruto dan menempelkan plester turun panas.

"Aku tak tahu, ia masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi." Ucap Kyuubi, ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa Naruto seperti ini lagi. Terakhir kali Naruto seperti ini tepat peringatan satu tahun kematian sang ibu karena setelahnya ada Gaara yang selalu disamping Naruto.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, ia membutuhkanmu untuk menguatkan hatinya." Ucap Pain, menepuk bahu sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri yang tampak rapuh.

"Lebih baik kami pulang, kau butuh istirahat Kyuu. Dan jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan hubungi aku, mengerti?" Ucap Konan sembari memeluk Kyuubi ringan layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kau juga bisa menghubungiku sobat." Ucap Pain.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuubi tulus, ia memang hanya menampakkan kerapuhannya pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya meski ia sedang susah ataupun senang.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kamar rubah kecilnya, sebuah kamar sederhana bercatkan kuning pucat dengan perabotan seperlunya. ia melanakah lebih gelap, ia menatap dalam wajah pucat adiknya yang tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini lagi Naru?"

"Jangan buat aku tampak seperti kakak yang tak berguna untukmu." Kyuubi mengusap pelan surai emas sang adik yang dibiarkannya panjang dibanding dengan beberapa tahun lalu yang tak pernah melewati pundak.

Kyuubi tak beranjak, ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto, sungguh ia tak bisa meninggalkan Naruto walau selangkah. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak lagi.

Ia menatap teduh wajah sang adik disampingnya, ia kecup dalam kening hangat Naruto yang terlapisi plester turun panas. Dan mulai memejamkan mata, ia merasa sangat lelah dengan semuanya. Tangan hangatnya ia tautkan erat dengan tangan kecil yang dulu selalu digandengnya. Dan kegelapan melelapkannya, meringkankan semua rasa sakitnya.

/..

/..

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata shappire indah yang menerjap-ngerjap pelan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk dalam matanya. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat melingkari menolehkan wajahnya, tampak wajah yang selalu menemani harinya. Berada disampangnya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Naruto posesif.

Naruto membelai pelan wajah yang tampak tenang sekali ketika tidur, siapa sangka wajah tenang ini akan sangat ketus ketika bangun nanti. Naruto menyusuri wajah sang kakak, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah lelah dan kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam.

"Gomen Oni-chan, aku selalu menyusahkanmu." Mata biru indah itu mulai dihiasi genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Naruto segera saja menghapus air matanya sebelum terjatuh deras.

Ia melepaskan pelukan sang kakak pelan, tapi baru disadari tangan kanan Kyuubi menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia melepaskan genggaman itu perlahan tak ingin membangunkan Kyuubi yang pasti kelelahan menjaganya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur dan ruang tengah makan. Ia melanglahkan kakinya pasti, rumah ini sudah dihuninya dengan Kyuubi lebih dari 4 tahun bersama. Rumah yang dibeli Kyuubi dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Setibanya di dapur minimalis ini, segera ia memakai celemek dan mulai melihat isi kulkas. Memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng saja karena tak banyak bahan yang tersisa dikulkas. Naruto mulai memotong bahan-bahan dengan lincah, dan mencampurkannya di penggorengan.

Jangan heran jika Naruto sangat lincah dengan kegiatan memasak, karena memang sejak tinggal dengan Kyuubi Narutolah yang memasak, meski diawal masakannya sedikit hancur. Namun Kyuubi tak pernah protes.

Segera saja Naruto menghidangkan makanannya di meja tempat mereka merangkai miniature milik Kyuubi dulu. Naruto baru akan membangunkan Kyuubi namun nampaknya tak perlu karena Kyuubi sudah menuruni tangga dengan tampang mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Pagi Kyuu." Salam Naruto sambil melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakkannya dimeja dapur.

"Pagi, huaah.. ngantuk sekali." Ucap Kyuubi disela-sela kegiatan menguap dan peregangan tubuh paginya.

Segera saja Kyuubi duduk pada Zaisu yang tersedia disusul Naruto duduk disampingnya. Mereka makan dengan diam tak ad sepatah kata apalagi candaan yang biasanya terlihat.

"Hari ini tak usah pergi sekolah, aku akan menghubungi Nenek sihir supaya menijinkanmu tak masuk. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Kyuubi santai tanpa perubahan emosi berarti.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dan jangan panggil Baa-chan seperti itu Kyuu." Ucap Naruto mengoreksi kebiasaan Kyuubi yang suka memberikan julukan aneh kepada nenek mereka.

"Terserah." Ucap Kyuubi cuek.

/..

/..

Mereka baru sampai disebuah area pemakaman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, mereka melangkah beriringan menuju sebuah makam yang sudah mereka hapal tempatnya. Angin dingin meniup cukup kencang melambaikan dress biru selutut yang digunakan Naruto, ia menata lagi syal kremnya yang berantakan karena tiupan angin.

Mereka tiba disebuah pusara dengan nisan marmer putih yang tampak terawat. Terukir jelas disana sebuah nama yang begitu mereka sayangi 'Namikaze-Uzumaki Khusina'. Kyuubi meletakkan lili putih kesukaan sang ibu yang tadi ia bawa. Mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan erat memanjatkan do'a dan kata-kata yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada sang ibu.

'Kaa-san maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik sesuai dengan janjiku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Kaa-san, aku janji aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga Naruto. Aku janji Kaa-san, jadi Kaa-san tidurlah dengan tenang disana, tunggu hingga kita bersatu lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'

'Kaa-san aku sungguh merindukanmu .Maafkan aku karena tak bisa bahagia seperti pinta Kaa-san, semua kebahagiaanku seakan terus terenggut Kaa-san. Tapi Kaa-san tenang saja, aku akan berusaha bangkit demi Kyuubi. Dan mencari kebahagiaan seperti yang Kaa-san inginkan. Jadi lelaplah dalam lindunganNya Kaa-san, kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu.'

Mereka membuka mata perlahan, ada raut tenang dalam wajah mereka. Mungkin karena mereka berada begitu dekat dengan Kaa-san mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi suster Rin, ia pasti senang." Usul Kyuubi pada sang adik, ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan jiwa sang adik lebih tenang dengan mengunjungi tempat yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi dengan sang ibunda.

"Ya, aku merindukannya."

Mereka melangkah menjauhi tempat istirahat terakhir salah satu orang yang mereka cintai di iringi angin yang berhembus lembut seakan membisikkan kata penenang.

"Aku mencintai kalian, bersabarlah sayang sebentar lagi bahagia kalian akan datang."

/..

/..

Kyuubi memarkir mobil merahnya di pelataran panti asuhan 'Protect The Angel', dulu mereka sangat sering datang mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Kaa-san mereka, meningat dulu sang ibu juga dibesarkan di panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini sangat asri terletak di dataran tinggi yang menampakkan pemandangan indah.

Naruto keluar mobilnya disusul dengan Kyuubi, ia menghirup dalam aroma segar khas dataran tinggi. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan bercat hijau sari, tempat anak-anak panti asuhan tinggal. Naruto membuka perlahan pintu kayu itu perlahan, segera saja ia mendapat serbuan dari anak-anak itu. Sedang Kyuubi terlebih dulu mengambil bingkisan yang mereka bawa.

"Kak Naruto." Ucap mereka serempak berebut memeluk Naruto, Naruto tersenyum senang melihat tingkah laku adik-adik kecilnya.

"Apa kabar semua? Kalian tidak nakal kan selama ini?" ucap Naruto membimbing mereka untuk kembali ke tempat mereka tadi. Mereka memposisikan diri di sebuah karpet, duduk melingkar bersama Naruto.

"Kakak kemana saja? Sudah lama kakak tidak kemari." Ucap Inari salah seorang penghuni panti.

"Kak Naruto kok sendiri kak Gaa.." Sebuah sikutan dari Inari menghentikan pertanyaan Konohamaru, disusul tatapan tajam dari seluruh anak panti.

"Aku datang, ada yang mau makanan?" Kyuubi datang dengan beberapa kantung plastic dikedua tangannya, melihat itu anak-anak segera saja menghampiri Kyuubi dan berebutan.

"Naruto." Sapa seorang dari arah belakang. Naruto menoleh, tatapannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Suster Rin." Ucap Naruto dan memeluk suster yang selalu menemaninya bermain ketika kecil itu. Rin yang tahu kegundahan hati Naruto mulai mengelus rambut Naruto sayang.

"Ada apa anakku? Apa ada yang mengganjal dihatimu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan suster Rin.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan memandang sahabat ibunya itu, ia memberikan senyum tulus tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Kak Naruto, ayo bermain bersama kami." Panggil Inari yang tampak sedang asyik bermain dengan Kyuubi dan anak panti lain.

"Aku permisi dulu suster." Salam Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Inari. Suster Rin mengangguk singkat, ia tahu anaknya ini tengah menghadapi cobaan yang tak kunjung usai.

'Kuatkan dia Tuhan.' Do'a Suster Rin.

/..

/..

Naruto tampak khidmat berlutut didepan altar gereja yang berada dalam kompleks panti asuhan. Tautan erat kedua telapak tangannya menghantarkannya dalam do'a khusyuk pada Sang Pencipta. Matanya menatap sendu.

"Tuhan aku berlutut disini, memohon padamu. Berikanlah tempat terindah untuk Kaa-san disurga, rawat ia seperti dulu ia merawatku dengan cinta."

"Tuhan aku percaya setiap hal adalah jalanMu untukku, setiap langah ini telah kau tulis rapi. Tapi ku mohon, kuatkan aku dalam liku hidup ini. Gandeng tanganku menuju waktu terindah yang Kau beri untukku."

"Tuhan rasa sakit ini, angkatlah dari hatiku. Bukakan mata Tou-san agar melihat juga kepedihanku, aku mencintainya Tuhan, sungguh meski ia telah menorehkan segala sakit ini. Tuhanku berikan jalan terang pada arah ku menuju Gaara, aku merindukannya dengan segenap rasa cintaku. Temukan dia dan kembalikan ia kepelukanku Tuhan. Aku sungguh mencintainya, Amin."

Naruto segera berdiri seusai do'anya, ia melihat jam biru yang melingkar cantik ditangannya. 15.00, sudah 2 jam lalu Kyuubi pamit karena ada keperluan mendadak di kampusnya, hingga ia harus menunggu disini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gereja menuju bukit yang ada disamping gereja, bukit tempat ia dan Gaara dulu menghabiakan waktu bersama ketika mengunjungi panti asuan ini. Namun seseorang terlebih dulu berdiri di bukit itu, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri disana.

"Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto pelan, Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memang sering kemari sejak kecil, kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto mensejajarkan badannya dengan Sasuke sembari memandang pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan di puncak bukit.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat yang diceritakan seseorang." Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Owh." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Mencoba menikmati semua pemandangan indah dengan angina yang membelai lembut wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini begitu indah dengan segala ketenangannya, denting suara gereja dan kasih sayang yang terpancar jelas dari setiap wajah para suster ditambah dengan keriangan para anak panti. Begitu menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke terkejut.

'Kata-kata itu.'

"_**Kau tahu Naruto, tempat ini begitu indah dengan segala ketenangannya. Denting suara gereja, segala kasih yang terpancar dari para suster dan keriangan anak panti. Semua begitu indah, disertai kau yang ada disisiku." **_

"Kata-katamu sangat indah, Sasuke-san." Ucap Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

'Mungin hanya kebetulan.' Batin Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok yang ada dihadapanny adalah sosok yang berbeda.

'Dia bukan Gaara Naruto.'

TBC_-

Chapter 4 selesai dengan kegundahan hati yang tak usai-usai. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena riview yang ku dapat lebih sedikit dari chapter lalu. Sungguh aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic ini. Mungkin dengan saran-saran atau kritik yang membuatku dapat memperbaiki cara menulisku supaya semakin baik. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak boleh memaksa kalian juga.

Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau meriview, membaca atau hanya membuka fic ini. Tanpa kalian sungguh tak ada semangat menulis fic ini.

Dan karena libur telah usai mungkin aku akan sedikit lebih lama untuk update fic, mungkin seminggu sekali. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha update cepat kok.

Balesan riview :

Mamitsu27 : tentang mengapa Tante -?- Khusina ninggalin Naru sudah dijelaskan diatas, kalau soal Gaara akan menyusul nanti.

Jimi-li : tenang fic ini akan terus dilanjutin kok, apa benar sedih? Syukurlah. Syuut, jangan keras-keras, kurang lebih memang seperti itu sih. He..he..

Nakamura Nezumi : gak akan bosen karena riview kalian adalah semangatku. Ini udah dilanjutin nih biar makin penasaran,he..he…

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : arigatou, udah panjang belum ya –lihat word yang sekitar 2600-. Baiklah sudah update gak lama kan?

DheKyu : Ne, kan udah kewajiban ku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini.

Farenheit July : terima kasih udah menikmati. Gaara baru nongol dichap-chap terakhir kemungkinan. Kalau untuk saat ini Cuma kilasan memori tenteng Gaara aja.

Nah segitu dulu, special Thanks untuk lagu-lagu Oppadeul yang selalu menemani setiap ketikan jariku.

MIND TO RIVIEW?

-_Uichan…..


	5. Chapter 5

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, GaaFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :** **"Itu untuk hadiahku yang sudah membuatmu bahagia, sekarang aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

5. BANGKIT ?

Naruto tampak menikmati ramen yang tersedia dihadapannya, mengunyahnya pelan menikmati setiap rasa yang disuguhkan oleh koki kantin dengan sesekali melihat pemandangan taman yang terlihat dari kantin gedung barat menghiraukan Hinata yang sejak tadi menatapnya terkejut.

Hinata menatap Naruto heran seraya memasukkan makanannya yang sejak tadi mengambang, ia sedikit shock ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya makan dikantin. Sungguh selama hampir 2 tahun ia bersekolah disini ini pertama kalinya gadis berambut pirang itu menginjakkan kakinya dikantin. Biasanya Hinata yang akan membelikannya makanan atau Naruto akan membawa bekal dari rumah karena mengerti sifat Naruto yang tak suka keramaian.

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata pelan takut menyinggung perasaan Naruto yang nampak telah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Eh? Aku baik Hinata-chan, apa aku begitu aneh?" Tanya Naruto seraya menatap Hinata yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang tersayang.

"Kau bohong, pasti terlihat aneh. Tapi aku rindu makan bersama dengan Hinataku dikantin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku terlalu lama membiarkanmu berdua dengan Kiba tapi mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu makan siang dikantin." Ucap Naruto tulus, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Naru-chan." Ucap Hinata lirih, sudah lama sekali Hinata tak mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari Naruto. Tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenang dimatanya merasakan rasa rindu yang yang perlahan terobati.

"Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama ini Hinata-chan. Aku memang egois, Gomenasai." Ucap Naruto sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di mata Hinata, sahabatnya ini memang memiliki hati yang terlampau lembut.

"Tidak ada yang terepotkan Naru-chan, aku mencintaimu. Kita teman, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya." Ucap Hinata, ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dan memberikan senyum yang sangat manis. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk sahabatnya yang kini membalas senyumnya namun meja kantin diantara mereka menjadi penghalang.

"Arigatou."

Naruto memang sudah berjanji, ia akan berusaha bangkit. Bukan untuk dirinya, karena serpihan hatinya sudah terbang bersama cintanya. Tapi untuk orang-orang yang setia menemaninya, yang selalu mencintainya meski ia bahkan tak pernah menanggap cinta mereka karena terlalu jatuh dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Dan kali ini biarkan ia membalas semua yang mereka lakukan untuknya.

Ia memandang taman sembari menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ia tak tahu darimana datangnya semangat untuk bangkit dalam dirinya. Sejak hari dimana ia bertemu Sasuke di panti asuhan semakin ia melihat bayangan Gaara dalam diri Sasuke, memang tidak banyak namun itu cukup untuk dirinya bertanya-tanya, menumbuhkan harapan dalam hatinya. Kadang ia berharap cerita di drama yang pernah ia lihat terjadi dalam hidupnya, namun ia sadar hal itu tak mungkin terjadi hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal itu.

/..

/..

Seperti biasa Naruto menikmati belaian angin membelai setiap sudut wajah cantiknya diatap sekolah, untuk kesekian kali pula ia menghilang dari kelas vocal yang tengah menyelenggarakan praktik menyanyi. Bukan karena ia membenci menyanyi, hanya saja ia belum siap memperdengarkan suaranya lagi. Suara yang terkubur selama hampir 2 tahun ini, ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup ketika ia memiliki niatan untuk menyanyi walau hanya satu bait.

"Membolos lagi eh ?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga Naruto.

"Shika, sedang apa disini? Tak mungkin kau ingin tidur disini kan? Ini terlalu jauh dari kelasmu" Tanya Naruto heran, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan posisi manis yang tak pernah ia lakukan sejak lama.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto, sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara dan ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit berubah. Tak ada lagi senyum sedih atau nada suara lirih dan berusaha tegar. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala adik kesayangannya pelan.

"Eh?" ucap Naruto merasakan tepukan lembut pada kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis menatap Shikamaru yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari wakil kelas music yang selalu menghilang ketika pelajaran vocal. Dan itu sangat merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan wajah dengan senyum tipis yang tak mungkin dilihat orang lain.

Naruto membalas senyum Shikamaru kakaknya yang tampan, ia merasa banyak yang ia tinggalkan selama ini dan mungkin sedikit perubahan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia tersenyum ternyata sahabatnya masih sama, menantinya tertawa kembali. Ia mendekat dan memeluk pelan sosok sahabat, kakak, dan juga seseorang yang telah memperkenalkannya dengan cinta yang tak pernah akan terlupa dalam hidupnya.

"Arigatou Shika." Bisik Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju tangga balkon, Shikamaru yang mendengarkan bisikan Naruto terpaku sejenak dalam keterkejutannya, hingga ia mengikuti Naruto yang lebih dahulu beranjak. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang nampak berjalan dihadapannya, tak ada niatan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Ia lebih suka seperti ini mengamati perubahan adik manisnya dari belakang.

"Shika, ayo cepat." Teriak Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berbalik dengan menatap Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan." ucap Shikamaru sebelum berlari pelan mengejar Naruto yang tak jauh dihadapannya.

/.

/..

"Baiklah, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu festival sekolah akan segera diadakan. Dan dari hasil keputusan dari para dewan guru, pada tahun ini setiap jurusan akan bekerjasama dengan jurusan yang telah ditentukan. Kalian bisa memikirkan apa akan kalian pertunjukkan dan proposal harus sudah berada ditangan saya minggu ini." Ucap Shizune selaku wakil ketua murid tahun ini, sebenarnya ini adalah tugas ketua murid namun berhubung sang ketua murid telah menyelam kealam mimpi jadi terpaksa Shizune akan mengambil alih tugasnya.

"Baiklah jurusan yang akan saling bekerja sama telah tertulis di kertas yang akan kalian pegang. Dan untuk setiap wakil jurusan kami mohon kerjasamanya agar festival ini bisa berjalan lancar. Sekian pertemuan kali ini, Gamsahamnida." Ucap Shizune mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Naruto menatap kertas yang ia pegang 'Jurusan Fotografi dan Jurusan musik', entah mengapa kepala sekolah sangat suka mempersulit siswanya. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika jurusan musik bekerjasama dengan jurusan tari. Atau jurusan fotografi dengan jurusan seni lukis. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran seseorang yang ia panggil Baa-chan itu.

"Baa-chan menyebalkan, aku akan protes padanya." Keluh Naruto dalam perjalanan kembali ke gedung timur tempat jurusan musik berada.

"Ah, Naruto-san tunggu." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto membalikan badannya melihat ke arah Neji yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Naji-san." Ucap Naruto menatap sepupu sahabatnya yang kini mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Kita satu kelompokkan, jadi apa ada rencana?" Tanya Neji mencoba mencairkan suasana yang memang tak begitu akrab diantara mereka. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menyusuri koridor gedung utara ini biasanya pasti ada Hinata diantara mereka.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan semua wakil kelas music lainnya. Kau juga harus melakukan itu bukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji, ia baru menyadari ternyata sosok disampingnya adalah sosok yang sangat enak diajak berbicara. Mereka berbincang disepanjang koridor gedung utara menuju ke taman yang menjadi pemisah gedung mereka.

"Ah kalau begitu kita harus berpisah dulu, Sampai jumpa Neji menyenangkan bisa berbincang denganmu." Ucap Naruto ramah dan membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum berpisah. Karena Naruto harus menuju gedung barat dan Neji menuju gedung timur.

Neji menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan itu. Neji mencoba menekan kesedihannya dan semua keramahannya tulus tak seperti biasanya yang hanya untuk formalitas saja. Ia tahu Naruto saat ini tengah berjuang dan ia tahu banyak orang yang akan mendukung kebangkitannya, dan mulai saat ini ia pun akan ikut mendukungnya bukan hanya untuk tapi juga sebagai seorang teman, Neji menyadari ia ingin menjadi teman untuk gadis rapuh bernama Naruto itu.

/..

/..

Naruto menatap heran pada Sasuke yang nampak berdiri di koridor kelas, harus Naruto akui ia nampak sangat keren. Wajahnya menunduk membiarkan helaian hitamnya menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana dengan salah satu kaki yang ditekuk.

"Sasuke-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pada akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk menyapa Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya, pemuda itu segera memasang posisi tegap ketika melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Cukup Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ah, iya."

"Hn, ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke singkat seraya menarik tangan Naruto membawanya menjauh dari bangunan gedung barat menuju parkiran tempat motornya berada.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menatap helm biru yang ada ditangannya.

"Pakailah."

Pada akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan lebih memilih mengenakan helm itu, segera saja ia menaiki motor Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya mengikuti sosok yang entah mengapa mampu melewati tapal batas kehidupannya yang selama ini tak terlewati siapapun.

/.

/.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, menikmati warna-warna cerah dan ceria dari setiap wahana atau patung-patung yang terpajang membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam diantara beribu pengunjung lainnya, Naruto merasakan tarikan pada tangannya, sebuah tangan hangat tengah menggenggam tangannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke seakan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Ucap Sasuke cuek namun tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"**Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kalau kau hilang aku bisa dipenggal Kyuubi."**

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang melangkah sedikit didepannya, tangannya masih digenggaman Sasuke. Namun jantungnya berdetakcepat ini untuk kesekian kali kata-kata Sasuke mengingatkannya akan Gaara namun ia tetap menolak percaya mereka adalah orang yang sama.

'Mungkin hanya kebetulan.' Yakin Naruto pada hatinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke yang mendekati wahana French Revolution dan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak pengantre.

"Jangan bilang kita akan naik wahana ini Sasuke." Tanya Naruto menatap horror kearah Sasuke, rasa takut menyelimutinya selama ini ia tak pernah menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin selama bermain, ia akan lebih memilih melihat wajah pucat dan teriakan teman-temannya ketika menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut." Tanya Sasuke menatap remeh ke arah Naruto, sedang Naruto yang ditatap remeh hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti tak mau mengakui kalau ia takut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik Sasuke karena sekarang giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya saat roller coaster mulai bergerak dan melaju kencang menempuh jalan-jalan berkelok dengan tanjakkan dan turunan yang mampu membuat Naruto berteriak keras dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto yang berteriak kencang disampingnya ia belas genggaman erat Naruto di tangannya. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa memiliki moment seperti ini bersama Naruto, membiarkan sedikit bagian hatinya mengambil alih dirinya. Mengesampingkan sedikit janjinya, karena tanpa disadari Ia pun telah jatuh dalam cinta untuk gadis disampingnya, dan ia berharap cinta ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang salah.

/.

/.

Naruto terduduk lemas disalah satu bangku didekat wahana yang baru saja ia naiki, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat setelah menaiki wahana French Revolution sedangkan Sasuke entah pergi kemana setelah memapahnya dan membantunya duduk dibangku yang saat ini . Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, hingga sebuah sodoran coklat hangat berada didepan wajahnya. Naruto menatap sang pemilik tangan, Sasuke dan menggumamkan terima kasih pelan sebelum meminum coklat hangat itu melegakan sedikit pening dikepalanya.

"Kau payah sekali, itu hanya permainan kecil tapi sudah seperti ini." Cela Sasuke kemudian mendudukan diri disamping Naruto, hening tak ada suara balasan dari Naruto, mereka seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing menikmati lalu lalang para pengunjung lainnya. Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menghadap kearah Sasuke dan menarik tangan pemuda itu, wajahnya yang tadi nampak pucat kini nampak bersemangat memacu jalannya menuju wahana yang kini ada di otaknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Tadi aku sudah menuruti wahana gila yang kau pilih, sekarang giliranku. Aku ingin menaiki itu." Tunjuk Naruto ke arah sebuah balon udara yang berjalan pelan diatas mengelilingi seluruh kawasan taman bemain itu.

"Kau ingin menaiki itu?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan kembali menarik Sasuke.

Mereka kini telah menaiki wahana bernama Balloon Sky Ride, balon terbang itu mulai mengelilingi kawasan taman bermain menampilkan pemandangan seluruh ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan dari balon udara yang menggantung di atap taman bermain yang berada di indoor itu, menatap ribuan orang yang nampak kecil dimatanya belum lagi warna-warni wahana yang tampak cantik dimatanya. Ia lebih suka seperti ini, wahana seperti ini yang paling ia sukai melihat hiruk pikuk orang lain sementara Ia tenggelam dalam hening yang menenangkan.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan Naruto ke arahnya.

"Ya, meski wahana yang kita naiki tadi menakutkan tapi aku senang, arigatou." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Baguslah, apapun asal kau senang. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke tulus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dari atas balon udara.

"**Apapun asal kau senang, aku akan melakukannya untukmu Naruto."**

Naruto menghela napasnya setiap bayangan masa lalu datang ke dalam kepalanya, semua tak benar Sasuke adalah Sasuke, Gaara adalah Gaara mereka orang yang berbeda jadi tak sepantasnya ia menyamakan mereka hanya karena keinginan egoisnya yang menginginkan kehadiran Gaara kembali dalam hidupnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Ah tidakada apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya masih sedikit pusing karena wahana tadi." Jawab Naruto.

"Heh, dasar payah." Ledek Sasuke yang mampu membuat Naruto kembali memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

Waktu berjalan dengan indah bagi Sasuke dan Naruto mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, menghabiskan waktu dengan berfoto dan tertawa bersama terkadang bergantian memilih wahan yang ingin mereka naiki, dan tanpa mereka sadari kedua tangan mereka terus tertaut erat tak terlepaskan, dan sang takdir perlahan membalut benang merah diantara saat-saat indah yang mereka jalani bersama.

/.

/.

Naruto melangkah pelan menikmati dinginnya pasir putih yang membelai kaki telanjangnya lembut, sesekali deburan ombak menjilati kakinya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang lebih dekat dengan bibir pantai sesekali berlari menjauh ombak yang seakan-akan mengejarnya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir pantai menatap Naruto yang nampak tertawa kecil bermain di pantai, seulas senyuman lembut terukir diwajah tampan yang biasanya hanya menampilkan seringai evil. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu alasan mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke pantai di dekat villanya sepulang mereka dari taman bermain, namun melihat senyuman Naruto semua ragu hilang dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia boleh sedikit berbangga diri karena mampu membuat Naruto setidaknya tersenyum kembali, tapi masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini sebelum semua misinya berakhir. Ia harus membuat Naruto kembali bernyanyi, menyenandungkan kembali semua alunan merdu suaranya.

"Sasuke lihat sunsetnya indah sekali." Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah duduk disamping Sasuke, sembari menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam di depan mereka.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat wajah cantik Naruto yang terbias cahaya merah dari mentari yang tengah beranjak menuju peraduan membuatnya membeku, detak jantungnya entah sejak kapan berdetak lebih cepat. Ia sadar sepenuhnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok disampingnya, ia tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mengatakan hal ini. Namun ia benar-benar telah terjatuh dan ia berharap ia masih bisa mengangkat dirinya dari jurang cinta ini kelak saat waktunya tiba.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali aku merasa begitu bahagia, Atigatou." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus ia berikan pada Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya namun kali ini ia ingin membiarkan hatinya yang berbicara dan menguasai dirinya. Perlahan ia mengecup pelan dahi Naruto meresapi semua rasa cinta yang ia miliki pada gadis manis dihadapannya, karena setelah ini ia tahu mungkin ia tak bisa memiliki gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke menarik dirinya menikmati wajah terkejut Naruto akan tindakannya tadi.

"Itu untuk hadiahku yang sudah membuatmu bahagia, sekarang aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

/.

/.

Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja tiba didepan pagar rumah Naruto namun sesosok orang yang tak terduga nampak berdiri di depan pagar kediamanNaruto, Kyuubi. Naruto segera turun dari motor Sasuke dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kyuu-nii kenapa diluar malam-malam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Masuklah." Perintah Kyuubi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi Nii-san." Naruto menatap kakaknya yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bilang masuk, kau mau membantahku." Naruto menatap Sasuke khawatir, namun Sasuke melihat tatapan Sasuke yang seakan memintanya untuk mengikuti perintah kakaknya akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam seperti perintah kakaknya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kyuubi setelah memastikan Naruto masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka.

"Baiklah."

/.

/.

Kyuubi daan Sasuke nampak duduk di sebuah café tak jauh dari perumahan tempat tinggal Kyuubi dan Naruto, beberapa menit telah berlaru namun nampak tak ada yang berminat untuk lebih dulu membuka suara memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Kyuubi mendesah pelan setelah meminum kopi hangatnya, kemudian menatap pemuda yang nampak cuek dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau curiga terhadap apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dari Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya yang tidak disangkanya membalas tatapan tajam darinya.

"Apapun itu keinginanku Kyuubi-san, aku ingin mengatakan padamu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya, ataupun diriku." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Kyuubi tak mengerti akan semua kata-kata Sasuke, seakan semua yang ada dipikirannya tertepis dan tak terbukti dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghiraukan Kyuubi yang pertanyaannya belum terjawabkan, mungkin ini yang terbaik dengan diam dan tak berkata sebenarnya.

TBC_-

Hmm, aku memutuskan untuk mengedit chapter ini, karena sejujurnya chapter yang kemarin membuatku stak dan tidak memiliki ide lagi. Jadi aku mempublish ulang cerita ini di fandom lain karena permintaan temanku dan mengedit dibeberapa bagian hingga akhirnya fic ini bisa kembali ke alur cerita.

Mengapa membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun untuk mempublish ulang? Jawabannya adalah karena saat itu aku sudah kelas 3 SMA dan lebih memilih fokus belajar dan hanya sesekali mengupdate fic. Dan setelah semua kegiatan selesai, aku memutuskan untuk mengedit chapter ini.

Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfic yang sangat berarti karena merupakan fanfic pertamaku, dan akan sangat mengecewakan jika aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya.


	6. Chapter 6

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :FemNaru, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****"Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan tidaklah seindah dirimu, tapi sungguh aku memiliki hati yang tulus untukmu. Semua cinta ini hanya ada satu yang memiliki dan itu hanya dirimu, Naruto, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, mengisi hati ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang?"**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Ungu - Laguku**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan luas nampak sesosok wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda tengah menatap menantunya yang tak berkata sepatah katapun semenjak kedatangannya diruangan kerjanya. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan menatap anaknya yang masih saja tak dapat mencairkan hatinya sepenuhnya meski ia telah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya satu tahun terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini Minato?" ucap wanita itu pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak tahu Kaa-san." Jawab Minato tanpa menatap ibunya. Tsunade hanya bisa menatap Minato iba, hidup anaknya yang bahagia telah hancur luluh lantah karena peristiwa yang sungguh tak penah mereka bayangkan. Kekalahan tender perusahaan musuh telah membuat Minato kehilangan istri yang sangat ia cintai, hanya karena sebuah balas dendam. Ia tahu anaknya sangat terluka dan kehilangan tapi ia juga menyalahkan anaknya yang telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam kepada kedua cucu kesayangannya.

"Naruto tidak salah Minato, kau harus sadar itu." Ucap Tsunade mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya menyadarkan putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku tahu Kaa-san tapi sangat sulit bagiku…"

"Akan sangat sulit karena kau tak pernah mencoba untuk memulai memperbaiki Minato, anak itu sudah terluka bahkan ia sudah hancur karena kehilangan ibunya didepan matanya dan kau, kau semakin memperdalam luka itu dengan melukainya." Ucap Tsunade tajam, ia sungguh tak suka dengan sifat anaknya yang begitu pengecut. Ia tahu anaknya sudah memaafkan Naruto sejak setahun lalu namun tetap saja luka yang ia torehkan 5 tahun lalu sudah terlalu dalam, dan anaknya sama sekali tak pernah meminta maaf pada kedua cucunya.

Minato menundukkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Tsunade, ia tahu ia sangat berdosa tapi karena dosa itulah ia tak berani. Ia tak berani kembali masuk ke dalam dunia kedua anaknya yang kini ia pikir telah hidup dengan baik tanpanya. Ia terlalu malu dan takut dengan penolakan yang mungkin saja ia terima dari kedua anaknya dan memilih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh selama satu tahun ini. Ia begitu bangga melihat anak sulungnya yang kini telah menjadi arsitek yang terkenal meski belum lulus dari bangku kuliah dan putri kecilnya telah menjadi seorang pianis hebat, ia takut seandainya ia masuk ke dalam kehidupan sempurna kedua anaknya tanpanya akan rusak dan kembali dalam luka.

"Minato mereka mencintaimu, mereka selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Tsunade lembut mencoba memberikan semangat kepada anaknya.

"Kaa-san aku.."

Brak

"Baa-chan, aku mau pro..tes." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya setelah menatap sosok ayah yang duduk dihadapan neneknya. Ia segera mengangguk singkat dan keluar serta menutup pintu yang tadi ia buka tanpa sopan.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Minato." Ucap Tsunade melihat tatapan anaknya yang tidak berubah pada Naruto yang berbeda hanya tak ada lagi benci hanya sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak tahu kaa-san." Ucap Minato pelan sembari menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada kursi yang ia tempati, ia menutup matanya perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan kebahagiaan yang tersisa dalam pikirannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto berjalan pelan disepanjang lorong gedung utara yang sepi dan lengang karena semua siswa tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festival, sebuah senyum yang terluka nampak miris terbentuk dalam wajah cantiknya. Jika ditanya apa ia bahagia melihat tou-sannya, ia akan menjawab dengan jujur ia bahagia meski bagaimanapun luka yang tertoreh sosok itu tetaplah tou-sannya, seseorang yang sempat memberikan kebahagiaan dan cinta dalam hidupnya. Berpisah hampir 3 tahun tanpa ayahnya membuatnya merasakan rindu disela-sela rasa sakit yang ada, namun melihat setiap tatapan benci yang terarah padanya membuatnya mengubur rasa rindu itu dalam lukanya. Air mata mengalir pelan disela kedua mata Naruto, ia merindukan tou-sannya, merindukan pelukan tou-sannya, merindukan saat tou-sannya mengelus kepalanya dan menggendongnya tinggi ketika ia mendapat nilai bagus disekolah, ia merindukan semua itu, ia merindukan keluarganya yang bahagia.

Air mata itu keluar lebih banyak membuatnya terisak disela-sela tangisnya, ia menyandarkan badannya pada tembok terdekat setidaknya memberikan topangan pada tubuhnya yang entah sanggup menanggung semuanya sendiri. Naruto menutup mulut saat dirasa suara isak dan tangisnya tak lagi bisa ia tahan, ia menumpahkan semua rasanya membiarkan ia menangis disaat semuanya telah mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya lelah dan hatinya terluka tapi ia tak ingin jatuh lagi dan merepotkan orang-orang yang mencintai dan melindunginya, biarlah kali ini ia menangis dalam sendiri.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sebuah pelukan lembut menyambut tubuh rapuhnya membantunya untuk tetap berdiri setidaknya, membantunya tetap terlihat kuat dan tegar.

"Menangislah." Ucap sosok itu pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Naruto. Naruto menunduk meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang sosok yang tengah memeluknya, sosok yang membuatnya merubah segalanya, Sasuke. Naruto menangis kembali namun kali ini ia tak sendiri dalam menghadapi segalanya, ia tahu ia tak akan pernah sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Gaara dulu.

"**Kau tahu Naruto, meski kau selalu merasa kesepian tapi sebenarnya kau tak pernah sendiri." Ucap Gaara menatap Naruto.**

"**Aku tak akan sendiri karena ada Gaara ada disampingku." Potong Naruto sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Gaara.**

"**Bukan seperti itu, dengan atau tanpa aku disampingmu kau tak akan pernah sendiri. Karena kau adalah orang yang mudah untuk dicintai, dan kau mempunyai banyak orang yang mencintaimu." Gaara mengusap wajah Naruto lembut.**

"**Kau tak akan pernah sendiri Naru."**

"Kau tak akan sendiri Naru." Ucap Sasuke seraya membelai lembut gadis yang ada dipelukannya.

"Tidak akan pernah sendiri."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah tidur dengan damai di ruang UKS, setelah pelukan yang panjang ia menemukan Naruto yang tengah tertidur dipelukannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke UKS agar dapat tidur lebih nyaman. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto menangis, namun apapun itu ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak dihadapannya tak akan jatuh lagi seperti dulu, entah darimana datangnya keyakinan ini dalam diri Sasuke tapi ia yakin setiap kata-kata Gaara yang ia yakin dapat membuat Naruto bangkit telah ia ucapkan, dan ia yakin kata-kata itu akan kembali terpatri dalam Naruto seperti saat ada Gaara dulu.

Sasuke menatap wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang dihadapannya, masih ada bercak sisa air mata diwajah ayu itu. Sasuke menatapnya lembut, membelai pelan wajah gadis yang ia cintai benar harus ia akui ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, menghapus sisa air mata yang tersisa diwajah ayu itu. Sasuke tersenyum miris, ia hanya bisa seperti ini mencuri sebuah sentuhan yang ia inginkan saat gadis ini tak sadar. Karena ia takut, takut jika semua ini akan semakin dalam. Ia akan mencintai Naruto dalam diam, karena setelah ini ia yakin bisa melepaskan semuanya, melupakan perasaan ini karena ia Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah ia dulu terkenal playboy di Suna, jadi ia yakin perasaan ini tak akan bertahan lama.

Namun air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya seakan menolak setiap pemikirannya, ia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya cinta ini tak bisa ia teruskan karena setiap permainan pasti akan ada akhir bukan, dan saat akhir itu semakin dekat. Bukankah tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, karena setelah ini gadis dihadapannya akan segera mengetahui segalanya. Dan ia berharap Naruto dapat bahagia, dan ia akan melihat kebahagiaan itu dari jauh.

"Gaara." Igauan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari semua pemikirannya ia bisa melihat sebutir air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Naruto, namun kali ini ia tak menghapusnya.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya Naruto, jadi bersabarlah." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menghapus bekas air mata diwajahnya, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah lagi. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tak akan pernah menangis. Sasuke beranjak menatap halaman sekolah dari jendela yang ada di UKS, bukan menatap sesuatu yang penting hanya saja ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuubi nampak tengah menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan tajam, tapi jika benar-benar melihat dengan cermat ia hanya memberikan tatapan tajam itu pada sosok lelaki yang bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kyuubi tersenyum remeh, entah apa yang ada dipikiran neneknya mempertemukan ia dan orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan adiknya.

"Jika aku disini dipanggil hanya untuk melihat kalian diam, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi." Ucap Kyuubi kasar dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Duduk." Perintah Tsunade pada cucu sulungnya itu.

"Aku bilang duduk." Perintahnya sekali lagi melihat cucunya yang hendak meneruskan kepergiannya.

Kyuubi mengumpat pelan namun tetap menuruti perintah neneknya untuk kembali ketempat duduknya, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya tajam ketika melihat orang itu menatapnya.

"Minato bicaralah." Perintah Tsunade pada anaknya yang entah mengapa sejak tadi hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun padahal ia telah susah-susah untuk mempertemukannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi." Panggil Minato pelan, seraya menatap putranya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar pria yang berstatus tou-sannya memanggil namanya hanya memutarkan matanya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tou-san… tou-san minta maaf." Ucap Minato pelan, sungguh ia tak yakin mengatakannya namun ini adalah resikonya atau ia akan menderita seumur hidup.

Sebuah tawa hambar menggema dari mulut Kyuubi mendengar perkataan Minato, ia menatap tou-sannya tajam tapi terlihat jelas dimata itu terdapat banyak luka yang bahkan tak pernah mongering.

"Kau bilang apa? Maaf katamu, kau kira semudah itu. Kau, kau brengsek." Teriak Kyuubi dihadapan Tou-san yang seharusnya ia hormati tapi lukanya, luka yang ia rasakan terlalu sakit.

"Kyuubi, jaga bicaramu." Bentak Tsunade.

"Jaga bicaraku Nenek bilang, bahkan jika aku tak menahan diriku aku sudah membunuhnya saat ini." Teriak Kyuubi kembali, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sofa yang ia duduki mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Tou-san baru menyadari, semua salah Tou-san. Semua yang terjadi karena tou-san. Mianhae Kyu." Pinta Minato lirih, ia tak berharap dimaafkan karena semua yang dilakukannya memang salah. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin minta maaf kepada anak-anak yang telah disakitinya.

"Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku dan Naru selama ini?"

"Kami juga kehilangan Kaa-san sepertimu tapi mengapa kau melukainya, bukan tapi mengapa kau membunuhnya. Kau membunuh Naruto ku, kau membunuh hatinya." Ucap Kyuubi namun kali ini tak ada teriakan yang ada hanya suara lirih, seakan bertanya mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada adiknya. Gadis kecilnya yang ceria, gadis kecilnya yang selalu memamerkan kemampuannya bernyanyi, gadis kecilnya itu sudah mati.

"Maaf, Tou-san minta maaf Kyuubi Tou-san menyesal, Tou-san akan berubah." Ucap Minato, ia melangkah pelan mendekati anaknya yang kini tengah menunduk dihadapannya namun ia tahu anak bungsunya itu telah menangis. Minato berlutut dibawah sofa Kyuubi mencoba merengkuh tubuh itu tapi ia ragu, ia takut ini semua terlalu cepat.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika ia terus menagis dan menatapku kosong bagai mayat hidup, bagaimana perjuanganku untuk melihat senyumnya walau hanya sedikit? Kau tak tahu?" ucap Kyuubi lirih, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Sakit ketika semua kenangan pahitnya kembali berputar dalam benaknya, setiap tangisan Naruto, setiap percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lewati. Ia sungguh tak bisa kehilangan Narutonya lagi.

"Narutoku yang manis, Naruto ku." Ucap Kyuubi lirih tanpa sadar menyandarkan dirinya pada sang Tou-san yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Minato menatap ibunya yang memandang Kyuubi miris, masih jelas diingatan Tsunade saat dimana Kyuubi membawa Naruto dipunggungnya dengan keadaan terluka tak sadarkan diri dirumahnya. Bagaimana Kyuubi bahkan tak membiarkan seorangpun menggantikannya menjaga Naruto, ia bahkan harus memanggil guru homeschooling ke rumah untuk memastikan Kyuubi tetap sekolah dengan baik.

Tsunade hanya bisa mengangguk menatap anaknya yang masih merengkuh Kyuubi, ia tahu mungkin anaknya memang terlambat untuk meminta maaf, tapi setidaknya Minato telah mencoba meminta maaf setelah menahannya selama lebih dari satu tahun. Ia sungguh sangat berharap semuanya kembali seperti semula keluarganya bisa berkumpul kembali dengan bahagia.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Persiapan festival telah nampak di setiap sudut Seoul Art School, setiap jurusan yang bekerjasama berusaha memberikan pertunjukkan yang terbaik untuk menarik para produser yang akan datang setiap tahunnya untuk mencari seniman-seniman berbakat untuk diorbitkan atau untuk diberikan beasiswa. Selain itu mereka juga harus menunjukkan dan menjaga reputasi terbaik dari tempat mereka bersekolah, tidak ada kata mengecewakan dalam kamus SAS yang ada hanya yang terbaik maka mereka akan menunjukkan yang terbaik.

Persiapan jurusan Fotografi dan Music telah selesai, semua rencana tengah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Setiap anak didik telah dipilih dan diberikan tugas sesuai dengan kemampuan, mereka akan menonjolkan kelas 2 karena disaat inilah mereka akan mendapatkan promosi, kelas 1 akan mendapatkannya tahun depan sedangkan sebagian besar kelas 3 telah mendapatkan promosi tahun lalu. Naruto tampak larut dalam gladi resik yang tengah dilaksanakan, hingga suara mic yang terjatuh mengagetkan setiap anak. Sakura salah satu siswa kelas 2 yang ditunjuk untuk melaksanakan penampilan solo untuk vocal tiba-tiba pingsan saat gladi resik.

Suasana panik tak dapat dihindari saat dokter sekolah menyatakan Sakura tak dapat mengikuti festival yang akan dilaksanakan besok, para pembimbing nampak bingung untuk menentukkan pengganti Sakura. Mereka telah memilih yang terbaik tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"Biar Naruto yang menggantikan Sakura, Sensei." Ucap Hinata mengagetkan setiap peserta gladi resik tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Naruto, Hinata maju dan menyalakan sebuah video, video Naruto saat mengikuti Festival saat di Junior High School dulu. Setiap orang hanya bisa terpukau mendengar suara Naruto divideo itu, tak ada yang menyangka suara Naruto seindah itu karena selama ini Naruto tak pernah menyanyi meski bagaimanapun keadaan memaksanya, dan status sebagai cucu kepala sekolah membuat para guru tak bisa memaksanya.

"Kau maukan Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata mewakili para sensei yang ia yakin tak akan berani memaksa bahkan sekedar meminta Naruto untuk menggantikan Sakura.

"Masih ada Anko-nee bukan?" elak Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan promosi Naruto." Bantah Anko, berharap adik kelasnya itu mau menggantikan Sakura.

"Gomen, tapi aku tak bisa. Gomenasai." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka, ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari semua gumaman kecewa yang ia dengar, ia tak ingin dipaksa untuk menyanyi dan ia belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Hinata menatap kecewa sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya benar-benar bangkit dan kembali seperti dulu. Hinata menghela napas sejenak dan kembali menatap sensei.

"Masukkan nama Naruto menggantikan Sakura, Sensei. Aku yang akan memastikan ia menggantikan Sakura besok." Ucap Hinata tegas, ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan dan ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya meski Naruto akan sangat marah padanya.

"Kau yakin Hinata-chan?" tanya Sensei.

"Ya, aku yakin." Ucap Hinata yakin.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto berjalan pelan menjauhi aula tempatnya tadi tengah melakukan gladi resik, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan kesal dalam dirinya ketika mendengar usulan Hinata untuk menggantikan Sakura untuk tampil solo. Tapi ia tahu pasti rasa kesal yang ia rasakan tidaklah untuk sahabatnya namun untuk dirinya sendiri, ia kesal tak mampu memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya untuk kembali menyanyi. Namun Naruto menyadari ia tak sanggup lagi bernyanyi seperti dulu, bahkan ia tak yakin suaranya masih seperti dulu dan tak berubah. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, ia ingin semua orang mengerti ia tak bisa lagi seperti dulu setidaknya cukup dengan permainan pianonya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sadari ia tengah berada ditaman perbatasan antar gedung, Naruto mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang ada disana setidaknya ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak dari kegundahan yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan Naruto, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

'Lagu itu, Gaara.'

Naruto segera berlari dengan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari asal lagu itu, lagu yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Lagu yang diciptakan Gaara untuk menyatakan cintanya. Naruto semakin mempercepat laju larinya, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Semua perasaan harap dan rindu membuncah dalam diri Naruto membuatnya terus berlari dan mencari, berharap kali ini ia bisa menemukan cintanya yang hilang.

**Flashback **

Keriuhan dan tepuk tangan penonton tampak mengiringi Gaara menaiki panggung pentas seni yang tengah berlangsung disekolahan mereka, diwajahnya nampak sebuah kegugupan yang sangat langka didapati diwajah yang selalu nampak tenang dan terkadang bersemangat itu. Gaara nampak berdiri memegang microphone siap untuk melakukan penampilannya, ia menarik napasnya perlahan dan menatap audiens yang hadir.

"Lagu ini adalah isi hatiku yang aku ungkapkan dengan tulus untuk mu, untuk seorang gadis cantik yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku dengan segala tingkah polos dan manismu. Mungkin ini agak mengejutkan tapi aku mohon dengarkan hatiku dan jawab cintaku padamu." Ucap Gaara tulus diiringi dengan suara musik yang mulai mengalun.

**Mungkinkah kau tahu**

**Rasa cinta yang kini membara**

Suara indah the art of voice terdengar mengalun lembut, kedua matanya yang semula terpejam membuka perlahan menatap sosok manis diantara para audiens yang menyaksikannya.

**Dan masih tersimpan**

**Dalam lubuk jiwa**

Ia tersenyum kecil diantara nyanyiannya ketika kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang memiliki seribu luka dalam dirinya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin melindungi.

**Ingin ku nyatakan lewat kata yang mesra untuku**

**Namun ku tak kuasa untuk melakukannya**

Naruto menatap Senpainya yang tengah memperdengarkan suara indahnya, seseorang yang mampu mencuri lukanya, membuatnya perlahan-lahan kembali merasakan bahagia. Namun mendengar lagu indah ini untuk seseorang yang senpainya sukai hali ini sedikit menyakiti harapannya. Ia sadar, mungkin ia memang tak pantas mendapatkan cinta lagi. Ia hanya seorang manusia yang terbuang dan sendiri.

**Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

**Geu sarami joaseo ama I goseseo tae-eo natnabwa**

**Neul saranghandan mal eonjena bogoshipdan mal**

**Geu mallon hangsang boojokhal mankeum geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

Gaara menutup kembali matanya mencoba menyampaikan kesungguhan hatinya, kesungguhan jika ia mencintai gadis manisnya. Kesungguhan yang dalam teruntai dalam setiap kata yang mungkin tak cukup untuk mewakili, ia sungguh menghargai gadis polos penuh luka itu, ia ingin menjaganya sepanjang waktu yang ia punya.

**Mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini**

**Akan kunyatakan rasa cintaku padamu**

**Rinduku padamu tak bertepi**

Gaara menatap Naruto dalam meski tatapannya tak terbalaskan karena Naruto tengah menunduk, entah mengapa ia ingin berjalan mendekatinya memeluknya dalam sebuah lindungan. Membebaskan semua duka dan menggantinya dalam cinta yang tulus.

**Dan mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini**

**Yang akan selalu kunyanyikan**

**Sebagai tanda betapa aku inginkan kamu**

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melewati deretan penonton yang entah mengapa mengerti keinginanya dengan memberikan jalan untuknya, menuju Naruto yang masih tak melihat kearahnya.

**Mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini**

**Akan kunyatakan rasa cintaku padamu**

**Rinduku padamu tak bertepi**

Gaara telah sampai dihadapan Naruto mengangkat wajah gadis yang menatapnya bingung, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang ia harap mampu meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya, meyakinkan betapa ia mencintai dan menghargai Naruto.

**Dan mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini**

**Yang akan selalu kunyanyikan**

**Sebagai tanda betapa aku inginkan kamu**

"Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan tidaklah seindah dirimu, tapi sungguh aku memiliki hati yang tulus untukmu. Semua cinta ini hanya ada satu yang memiliki dan itu hanya dirimu, Naruto, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, mengisi hati ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang?"

Naruto menatap Gaara dalam mencoba mencari sinar kejahilan yang biasa Gaara lakukan ketika mereka tengah bercanda, namun tak ada hanya ada cinta dan ketulusan yang membuat setetes air mata meloloskan diri dari mat indah itu.

"Ya." Ucap Naruto lirih namun mampu membuat Gaara memeluknya erat dan berteriak bahagia disambut tepukan riuh dari para penonton yang menatap pasangan bahagia itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Hinata sibuk mengabadikan kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya, semua rencana mereka sukses dan mampu menyatukan dua cinta yang saling keras kepala.

**Flashback End**

Naruto membuka pintu keras kelas fotografi yang ia yakini sumber suara itu, membuat sang pemain menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah mencoba menetralkan napasnya dan menatapnya tajam. Orang itu hanya menunggu, ia letakkan gitar yang ia gunakan tadi dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini mulai berdiri tegak namun masih menatapnya tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau terengah-engah Naruto, apa ada anjing yang mengejarmu?" tanya Sasuke santai seakan tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke namun kali ini membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Naruto, ia yakin hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui lagu ini. Gaara, dirinya, Hinata dan Shikamaru namun mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui lagu ini. Semua pertanyaan terus berputar dalam kepala Naruto, setiap ingatan akan kemiripan perilaku dan perkataan Sasuke dan Gaara membuatnya bingung.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan siapa diriku jika kau mau menggantikan Sakura besok." Ucap Sasuke sembari melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, semua kebingungan membuatnya tak mampu menahan berat badannya. Ia hanya mampu menatap kosong ke depan tanpa mampu berkata suatu halpun.

Sasuke terus melangkah meski hatinya menjerit ingin berbalik untuk menemui dan memeluk Naruto, tapi tidak bisa ia harus kuat untuk ini. Semuanya telah berjalan dengan baik dan ia, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sebentar lagi, kebahagiaanmu akan kembali Naruto.. tunggulah."

**TBC_-**

Hmm halo… aku mau mengingatkan saja jika chapter 5 diedit, jadi jika tidak ingin bingung tolong baca chapter 5 terlebih dulu. Karena ada perombakan besar disana.. Arigatou #DeepBow


	7. Chapter 7

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :FemNaru, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar, kau ingin aku mengatakan aku adalah orang yang kau cintai yang telah menghilang itu, apa aku begitu mirip dengannya? Sayangnya aku bukan dia Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tegas seraya menatap mata biru gadis dihadapannya.**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Super Junior – Dead At Heart**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju taman kenangannya terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tanpa menghiraukan angin akhir musim gugur yang mungkin segera berganti menjadi musim dingin menghembus tubuh kecilnya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Semua perkataan Sasuke terus mengiang dalam pikirannya, jika boleh jujur Naruto tak pernah berharap Sasuke adalah Gaara meski sebuah pemikiran itu pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya namun bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang yang jelas-jelas memiliki kepribadian dan wajah yang berbeda. Gaaranya adalah sosok dewasa dengan penuh pengertian sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang yang memiliki kejahilan luar biasa dan sangat cuek pada sekelilingnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini, mengenang semua kenangan indah yang sempat terukir dalam lingkungan asri yang kini nampak sepi mungkin karena cuaca yang mendingin. Naruto mendudukan dirinya, meraba ukiran yang masih tercetak jelas dipohon dekat bangu tempatnya duduk saat ini. Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Gaara, lelaki yang pernah mengangkatnya dari jurang luka yang menganga siap menelannya setiap saat dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan cinta yang kini hanya tersisa kenangan. Ia tak lagi menangis ketika kenangan itu berputar diingatannya, karena ia sadar kenangan indah itu bukan untuk ditangisi namun untuk ia kenang dan ia simpan ditempat terindah dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan Naruto." Sebuah suara familiar terdengar disertai sampiran jaket dibahu Naruto memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap sosok kakak keduanya yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Shikamaru." Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang beberapa hari ini jarang ia temui karena kesibukan masing-masing terutama Shikamaru yang menjadi ketua murid harus bertanggung jawab atas berjalannya festival yang saat ini tengah dipersiapkan sekolah mereka.

"Kau masih sering kesini ternyata, aku jadi ingat saat kita berempat menghabiskan piknik disini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto yang nampak mendengarkannya.

"Kau ingat Naruto, kita ah bukan lebih tepatnya kau dan Hinata tampak bersemangat sekali menyanyi diiringi gitar Gaara." Shikamaru menatap sosok adik disampingnya yang masih menatapnya.

"Ya, dan waktu kau sangat sibuk mengambil gambar dengan handycam hingga terjatuh." Lanjut Naruto sembari tertawa kecil ketika sekelebat adegan masa lalu dimana Shikamaru terjatuh ditaman ini menghampiri ingatannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis menatap disampingnya Naruto meneruskan cerita kenangan mereka, terkadang wajah imut itu nampak tertawa pelan ketika menceritakan kejadian lucu yang mereka alami dulu. Shikamaru membelai pelan rambut Naruto membuat Naruto menatapnya dan menghentikan kisah mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur kau mau berubah seperti sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru tulus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, seandainya Shikamaru tahu semua perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya terjadi karena seseorang yang datang dan berhasil menerobos pertahanan yang selama ini susah payah ia bangun. Seseorang yang kini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Shika, bolehkah aku bernyanyi lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru menatap kearahnya.

"Yang bisa menjawabnya adalah dirimu sendiri Narutoie, apa kau mengijinkan dirimu bernyanyi lagi?" Jawab Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang kembali meraba ukiran pada pohon yang melindungi bangku tempat mereka duduk.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Hinata nampak berjalan mondar-mandir di backstage pertunjukkan kelas musik dan fotografi, hampir seluruh penampilan telah dipertunjukkan dengan apik oleh kedua jurusan dan hanya tersisa satu pertunjukkan terakhir yaitu solo singer tapi Naruto tak nampak batang hidungnya sedikitpun bahkan sejak awal pertunjukkan, membuat para sensei mencemaskan kelangsungan acara puncak ini.

Hinata semakin gelisah ia menggigit kukunya seharusnya ia tak percaya Sasuke dapat membujuk Naruto untuk menyanyi kembali karena Ia, Shikamaru bahkan Kyuubi tak pernah berhasil selama ini dan lebih memilih menyerah untuk merayu Naruto untuk kembali bernyanyi, seharusnya ia tak percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke karena Naruto sudah mengatakan tidak, Hinata mendesah pasrah menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat dapat berakibat fatal pada festival tahunan yang diadakan sekolahnya ini.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?." Ucap Hinata rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini.

"Kau yakin Naruto akan tampil Hinata, sebentar lagi saatnya ia tampil?" Tanya Sensei yang menatap Hinata khawatir, Hinata nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan sensei dan hanya bisa memberikan anggukkan ragu yang disahuti desahan khawatir sang sensei. Hinata menatap kepergian senseinya dengan cemas, mungkin seharusnya ia tak menjanjikan apapun. Hinata beranjak meninggalkan backstage menuju kursi penonton sesaat setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Neji.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya disebelah Neji, yang tengah duduk dibangku penonton bagian depan, Neji bisa merasakan kecemasan sepupunya saat ini.

"Naruto pasti datang, Sasuke pasti berhasil meyakinkannya." Ucap Neji berusaha menenangkan hati sepupunya yang pasti tengah gundah, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama karena sejak awal festival Sasuke juga tak menampakkan diri sama sekali.

"Apa nii-san yakin?" Tanya Hinata mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Neji.

"Tentu, bukankah Sasuke tak pernah membohongi kita?" tanya Neji sembari membelai rambut coklat Hinata.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hinata-chan Naruto belum tampilkan?" Sebuah suara membuat Hinata membangunkan diri dan menyambut kehadiran beberapa orang yang ia kenal nampak berdiri didekatnya.

"Kyuubi-nii, Shikamaru." Hinata berdiri memberikan salam kepada dua orang sosok yang sudah menjadi kakak dalam hidupnya itu, Hinata menatap seorang pria dewasa yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Minato jii-san." Ucap Hinata kaku seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia memang tak pernah bertemu Minato sebelumnya tapi ia tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga sahabatnya itu.

"Hallo Hinata-chan. Aku belum tertinggal penampilan Naru-chan kan?" tanya Minato pada Hinata yang menatapnya kaget.

"Belum Jii-san, penampilan Naruto akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata, yang dibalas anggukan singkatan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Minato yang membuat Hinata sedikit merasa shock dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat Kyuubi berbicara dengan santai pada Minato. Hinata lebih memilih duduk ketika dilihatnya sang pembawa acara nampak mulai kembali memasuki panggung dan mempersilahkan penampilan selanjutnya. Jantung Hinata nampak berdetak semakin cepat mengkhawatirkan kehadiran sang sahabat.

Alunan musik yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya mereka tampilkan membuat Hinata menatap panggung yang masih nampak gelap hingga sebuah sorot lampu tunggal mengarah pada sesosok gadis cantik yang sangat Hinata kenali. Sosok itu nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang melambangkan kedukaan, rambut panjangnya nampak tergerai indah berhiaskan sebuah jepitan yang juga berwarna hitam.

**Really, what did you do during this love year**

**After letting you go, I felt like I was going to go crazy and die up until yesterday**

**In that long period of time, there's only you who left me**

**Having no other thoughts but of you, that's how this year passing by**

Sebuah suara manis yang Hinata rindukan terdengar lirih, mata Naruto yang menatap sayu audiens seakan bertanya. Ia menatap langit menyampaikan sejuta tanya yang tercurah dari setiap makna bait dalam kata-kata yang terangkai dalam nada. Sebuah senyum miris Naruto tunjukkan pada bayangan orang yang dicintainya yang nampak berdiri dihadapannya, menunjukkan betapa lukanya terlampau besar saat Gaara pergi dari hidupnya. Sebuah kedukaan yang bahkan tak dapat ia mengerti begitu menelannya sendiri.

**The memories of that rainy day when I went to go find you**

**The clear sunshine that shined down on us when we walked together**

**None of these have left me.. inside my head, it makes me slowly die**

Sebuah kenangan melintas dalam kepala Naruto, kenangan saat ia tak lagi menemukan cintanya dibawah hujan yang melindunginya, meski setelah itu terik datang namun didalam hatinya hujan bahkan tak pernah berhenti dan mereda. Perasaan saat ia mulai merasakan hatinya perlahan-lahan membatu membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, seakan saat-saat ia merasakan perlahan-lahan ia mulai mati dan beranjak pergi dari kebahagiaan.

**All of my friends have become adults.. But me.. Still like an immature child**

**Having no other thoughts but of you.. It's just like being dead**

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, menatap bayangan Gaara yang seakan berdiri dihadapannya, mencoba menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi setelah kepergiannya. Ia mencoba menghentikan disaat itu, bagaimana ia menutup dirinya dan membangun sebuah pembatas tinggi dari kehidupan luar menghiraukan setiap uluran pertemanan dari orang-orang yang baru ia kenal. Dimana hanya ada kesakitannya akan kehilangan cinta dan bagaimana dihatinya hanya ada sebuah nama yang bahkan tak pernah tergeser sedikitpun.

**The memories of that rainy day when I went to go find you**

**The clear sunshine that shined down on us when we walked together**

**None of these have left me.. inside my head, it makes me slowly die**

**I can't understand our break up,, Even now I imagine our future**

**Even after our break up, just like how my heart is always living by your side**

**It's as if it's dead**

Naruto memejamkan matanya, semua emosi ia berikan pada setiap lagu yang ia ceritakan, menanyakan pada Tuhan mengapa ia harus dipisahkan dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. Mengapa ia tak diperkenankan untuk bahagia dan hidup dalam tenang. Mengapa dan hanya kata mengapa yang mampu ia pertanyakan.

**I stop the moments that I loved you**

**Even when we're together, I won't able to remember you**

Naruto menatap audiens lagi seolah bertanya mengapa ia harus terus mati karena cinta, mengapa ia harus terus tergores karena cinta. Mengapa kata cinta tak pernah menjadi sebenarnya dalam kehidupannya.

**If I just think that I wasn't any of these.. then it's nothing**

Naruto menutup matanya ketika nada tinggi ia nyanyikan, mencoba meneriakkan lukanya dan mencoba menceritakan jika hatinya telah mati sejak lama.

**If I can't forget you, it's as if it's dead**

Suara tepukan tangan riuh penonton menggema diaula yang kini menjadi saksi sejarah kembalinya seorang Uzumaki Naruto didunia tarik suara yang sempat ia kubur selama 2 tahun lamanya. Tanpa siapapun tahu sebutir air mata jatuh dari pipi Naruto, saat menatap bayangan ilusi Gaara yang ia ciptakan lenyap dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto berlari keluar aula mengejar sosok Sasuke yang meninggalkan aula pertunjukkan setelah penampilannya, ia tak memperdulikan panggilan Hinata yang menghampirinya dibackstage, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah janji Sasuke kepadanya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke tak mampu ia kejar hingga manik coklatnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang nampak tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon ditaman. Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang menghiasi hari-harinya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Suaramu memang indah Naru, tapi lagu tadi terlalu gelap. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot merekam pertunjukkanmu tadi." Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto telah mendekat ditempatnya kini tengah duduk menyamankan diri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap Naruto to the point menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru Naruto tapi akan aku jawab, aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke santai sembari berdiri dari tempat nyamannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar." Teriak Naruto, pancaran kelelahan nampak tampak dimata biru yang kini memandang Sasuke perih.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar, kau ingin aku mengatakan aku adalah orang yang kau cintai yang telah menghilang itu, apa aku begitu mirip dengannya? Sayangnya aku bukan dia Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tegas seraya menatap mata coklat gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan dia, tapi…"

"Tapi apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menatap gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lagu itu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku yang membuat aransemen lagu itu." Jawab Sasuke yang mampu membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Orang yang kau kenal itu yang menulis liriknya, sedangkan aku yang membuat aransemen lagu itu." Jawab Sasuke menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis yang nampak menyakitkan.

"Kau… bagaimana…?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang nampak kesulitan merangkai kalimat tanya dihadapannya, ia membelai pelan rambut coklat panjang dari gadis yang ia cintai itu membuat Naruto teralihkan dan kembali menatap padanya.

"Aku begitu ingin mengenalmu Naruto-, setiap kisah yang ia bagi padaku hanyalah tentangmu. Hal itu membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam dan melihat bagaimana indahnya dewi yang telah membutakan Gaara." Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya menandakan ia bahkan belum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku begitu cemburu mendengarnya selalu menceritakan hal tentangmu saat kami bertemu. Ia adalah sepupuku, sepupu yang selama ini hanya milikku. Tapi kau merebut perhatiannya yang bahkan tak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain, aku ingin melihat Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang mampu membuat Gaara bertahan dari segala kesakitannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang ambigu. Sasuke menggeleng pelan pertanda menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu hubungan kamikan ? kau bisa melihatnya dikaset ini. Tapi sekarang waktuku untuk pergi, jika kau merindukanku aku menunggumu di Suna." Ucap Sasuke seraya melangkah menjauhi Naruto yang masih termangu dengan sebuah kaset ditangannya menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya, ia segera bergegas pulang setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang masih berada di sekolah yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah isi kaset yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah tv dan dvd yang ada dikamarnya, menyalakannya sedikit tergesa. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada tepi ranjang.

Layar tv mulai menampilkan gambarnya, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kamar tak berpenghuni hingga sebuah suara familiar yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar.

"**Sasuke apa semua sudah siap?"**

"**Ya kau bisa mulai."**

Lalu nampak sesosok pria yang mampu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat saat ini duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didepan kamera, sosok itu menata tempat duduknya setelah itu kembali menatap ke depan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis yang begitu Naruto rindukan dan mampu membuat setetes air mata kerinduan meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"**Naru-chan apa kau disana?"**

"**Ah bodohnya aku kau pasti disana. Ah ya pemuda tadi adalah Sasuke sepupu kesayanganku, kalian seumuran loh" **Sebuah tawa meluncur manis dari Gaara membuat kedua matanya menyipit, namun tak berlangsung lama hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan menatap kamera.

"**Aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana tapi yang pertama yang harus ku ucapkan adalah gomenne karena aku telah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan membuat pembelaan apapun karena memang aku yang mengingkari janji kita untuk selalu bersama."**

"**Aku membuat video ini karena aku tidak yakin jika kita masih bisa bertemu atau tidak setelah ini, dan aku takut aku tak bisa berkata maaf kepadamu yang telah tersakiti karenaku."**

"**Aku tahu aku telah lari seperti pengecut yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tanggung jawab, tapi aku juga takut jika aku tak bisa menanggung semua hal indah yang sangat berat aku tinggalkan jadi aku lebih memilih kabur darimu dengan membawa cintaku."**

"**Naru-chan, aku berharap meski aku tak bisa lagi disampingmu kau masih akan terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri. Biarkan pengecut ini membawa kenangan kita sebagai hal terindah, karena aku tak akan sanggup untuk kembali dan menatap wajah cantikmu."**

"**Uzumaki Naruto aku minta maaf untuk pergi darimu, tapi tak ada yang palsu dari semua kisah yang telah terjadi dan aku mencintaimu.. Aishiteru." **Gaara menutup video itu dengan sebuah senyum penuh luka.

Naruto menutup mulutnya mencegah keluarnya isakan atas semua tangisan yang kini membuat kedua pipinya basah dengan airmata, Naruto sangat ingin marah karena Gaara telah pergi dari hidupnya tanpa alasan dan menghilang tanpa kabar tapi ia lebih marah karena ia tak bisa bangkit tanpa Gaara dan andai Gaara tahu bahwa ia selama ini tak pernah memiliki sayap karena Gaara sendiri adalah malaikat yang selalu membawanya terbang tinggi dipelukan Gaara.

Naruto segera menghentikan tangisannya mengambil handphonenya tergesa, matanya nampak sembab namun tak menghambatnya menemukan nomor orang yang telah membangkitkannya.

Naruto mencoba menelpon Sasuke tapi hanya suara operatorlah yang menjawab telponnya, meski berapa kalipun ia mencoba melakukannya lagi tapi semuanya sama saja. Naruto hanya mampu terisak seraya memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan segala rasa aneh yang bercampur dalam dadanya tercurahkan pada setiap linangan air mata. Membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya terlelap dalam gelap dilantai kamarnya yang dingin.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke menatap jalan-jalan Konoha yang bergerak cepat terlewatkan karena mobil yang ia tumpangi, mencoba menghalau segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dalam dadanya saat segala kenangannya bersama Naruto mulai nampak dalam setiap ingatannya.

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang tempatnya duduk saat ini, menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan Itachi padanya sesekali karena harus fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?' tanya Itachi pada akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada adiknya ini

"Aku tak tahu Aniki, rasanya sesak disini." Jawab Sasuke seraya menunjuk pada dada kirinya.

Itachi tersenyum miris menatap adiknya yang terperangkap dalam cinta yang rumit, ia mengetahui apa yang selama ini dilakukan Sasuke selama di Konoha. Semua usaha keras Sasuke yang harus menunggu 1 tahun agar bisa pindah bersamanya di Konoha hanya untuk menemui seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Gaara sepupu mereka memiliki sebuah semangat untuk terus bertahan, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke sendirilah yang jatuh dalam cinta yang selama ini ia jauhi.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke Konoha Sasuke? Aku tahu kau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu." Ucap Itachi mencoba membujuk adiknya, mencoba membuat Sasuke tak merasakan sesal karena cinta yang tak terungkapkan.

"Tidak perlu, kita kembali saja ke Suna. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Sasuke pelan kemudian menyamankan dirinya dikursi untuk tidur.

Itachi hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban yang sama, sejak semalam. Ia sudah mencoba meyakinkan adiknya jika cinta yang Sasuke rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah namun nampaknya adiknya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan mengikis setiap gelap akibat tertutupnya kelopak mata. Naruto menatap kamarnya perlahan teralih pada dirinya yang kini terbaring nyaman di ranjang yang ia huni beberapa tahun terakhir bukan di dinginnya lantai tempat ia terakhir berada. Naruto menatap kosong televisi yang nampak gelap, membuat beberapa bulir air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya yang nampak pucat.

"Naruto." Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari televisi menuju Kyuubi yang kini perlahan mendekatinya dan duduk disamping ranjangnya, membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh perlindungan yang hanya dapat ia rasakan ketika bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Oni-chan kita harus pergi ke Suna, aku harus pergi kesana." Ucap Naruto tergesa seraya memegang pundak Kyuubi yang nampak terkejut dengan sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kita ke Suna Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi yang nampak bingung dengan permintaan Naruto yang mendadak.

"Gaara ada disana Oni-chan, aku harus menyusul Gaara di Suna." Ucap Naruto, dan tanpa memperdulikan Kyuubi ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya namun Kyuubi menahannya.

"Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkanmu Naruto, dia sudah pergi." Ucap Kyuubi lebih keras, membuat tubuh dihadapannya terdiam dan kembali meneteskan beberapa air mata yang membuat Kyuubi merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

"Gaara sudah tidak ada Naruto, kita sudah berusaha mencarinya dulu." Jelas Kyuubi perlahan kembali merengkuh tubuh adik kecilnya mencoba memberikan segala perlindungan yang bisa ia berikan.

"Tapi aku yakin Gaara ada disana, aku ingin ke Suna Nii-chan. Aku harus pergi ke Suna." Ucap Naruto lirih dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Suna Naruto?" sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya lembut mebuat Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi.

"Otou-san." Ucap Naruto lirih kemudian beringsut mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuubi mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Kyuubi.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum pedih melihat reaksi ketakutan pada diri Naruto, ia bisa melihat mata putrinya yang bergerak gelisah karena takut dan memegang erat tangan Kyuubi.

Minato mulai mendekat, mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuubi yang sedikit menjauh dari Naruto sehingga ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sebuah kepanikan tergambar dari wajah anaknya yang menatap Kyuubi mencoba mencari pertolongan. Minato menarik napasnya perlahan, kemudian bergerak merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan yang tak pernah ia berikan sejak kematian Kushina, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naruto yang tegang dalam pelukannya meski tak ada perlawanan.

"Gomenne, Naruto. Maafkan Tou-san yang sudah sangat bodoh melukai diri dan perasaanmu, maafkan tou-san." Ucap Minato ditelinga Naruto membuat Naruto yang berada dipelukannya kembali meneteskan air mata namun kali ini untuk hal yang berbeda. Minato melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah cantik putrinya yang kini telah tumbuh dengan cantik seperti ibunya.

"Mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkan Tou-san Naruto, Tou-san sangat mengerti hal itu karena apa yang sudah Tou-san lakukan sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi Tou-san hanya ingin setidaknya kamu tahu Tou-san sangat mencintaimu Naruto, Tou-san sangat mencintaimu Naruto."

Naruto memeluk Minato mencoba memberikan jawaban melalui pelukan hangat kali ini, ia tak pernah menyalahkan atau membenci Tou-sannya sejak dulu bahkan ia menyalahkan dirinya atas semua derita yang dirasakan Tou-sannya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Tou-sannya meski dulu ia harus merasakan sejuta rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Tou-sannya.

"Kau mau memaafkan Tou-san?" tanya Minato setelah melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku akan memaafkan Tou-san jika Tou-san membawaku ke Suna." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap Minato, Minato tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Dipeluknya kembali putrinya yang dulu pernah ia sakiti dan ia berjanji hanya ada kebahagiaan dimasa depan anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kita akan pergi ke Suna sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Janji Minato pada Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah adik dan Tou-sannya yang nampak bahagia dan akhirnya keluarganya kembali meski tanpa Kaa-san mereka tapi Kyuubi yakin Kushina pasti bahagia dialam sana.

'Benarkan Kaa-san?' tanya Kyuubi menatap foto keluarga mereka yang terpasang dikamar Naruto.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Tou-san yang meraihnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

'Kaa-san sangat bahagia Kyuubi, kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan.'

/.

/.

**TBC_-**

Lagu diatas adalah lagunya Super Junior – Dead At Heart yang liriknya diterjemhkan ke bahasa inggris, maaf jika bahasa inggrisnya ada yang salah..


	8. Chapter 8

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****Naruto menatap kembali tempat itu sekali lagi, namun matanya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Meski setiap lirik masih dinyanyikan secara apik oleh Naruto namun matanya seolah terkunci. Terkunci pada sosok yang tengah duduk lemah diatas kursi roda, dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Super Junior – In My Dream**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin diakhir tahun ini bertiup kencang membawa hawa beku yang menusuk ke dalam tulang, membawa serpihan-serpihan kapas putih yang mulai nampak menghiasi langit yang gelap tanpa sang bintang. Awal musim dingin yang berat terasa jelas dirasakan seorang gadis yang nampak diam menatap butiran salju dibalik kaca jendela yang cukup besar tempat ia menginap selama di Suna.

Tiga hari sudah ia menapakkan kakinya di Suna bersama sang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, sang ayah memang menepati janjinya dengan mengajaknya ke Suna sekaligus melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan beberapa koleganya. Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu selama masih ada Kyuubi yang menemaninya mencari keberadaan Sasuke di Suna. Ya, selama tiga hari penuh mereka mencoba mencari jejak Sasuke dengan mengunjungi sekolah Sasuke sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha tapi tak ada hasil, pihak sekolah menolak memberikan alamat dan keterangan mengenai Sasuke meski bagaimanapun Kyuubi memaksa. Mereka juga telah mengelilingi kawasan perumahan elit di Suna sesuai dengan pengakuan Sasuke pada Neji ketika ia bertanya mengenai alamat Sasuke pada Neji yang merupakan teman lamanya, namun rumah itu sudah kosong tanpa penghuni.

Naruto mendesah perlahan mengingat waktunya di Suna hanya tersisa dua hari saja dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, jangankan menemukan informasi mengenai Gaara, menemukan Sasuke saja tak pernah ia bayangkan akan sesulit ini. Naruto memandang sedih butiran salju yang nampak tak ingin membiarkan hatinya menghangat, dan semakin membekukannya dalam sebuah keputusasaan.

'tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, segara ia meninggalkan kursi malas tempatnya menghabiskan waktu memandangi butiran salju tadi. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan hingga menampakkan sosok sang ayah yang berdiri dhadapannya, memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang sampai saat ini masih tak dapat ia percaya ia dapatkan kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Tou-san."

"Boleh Tou-san masuk?" Izin Minato pada Naruto bagaimana pun juga ia bisa mengerti jika Naruto belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Tentu." jawab Naruto seraya bergeser memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk sang Tou-san masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka berjalan menuju sofa sedang yang berada dikamar Naruto dan mendudukan diri disana. Minato segera memandang wajah Naruto yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Tou-san ingin mengajakmu datang ke pesta kolega Tou-san, Kyuubi juga sudah setuju untuk pergi. Jadi, apa kau mau pergi bersama kami?" tanya Minato to the point dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan saat ini.

"Baik Tou-san." Jawab Naruto, sebenarnya ia sangat berat menerima permintaa sang Tou-san. Karena bagaimanapun juga tujuan Naruto ke Suna untuk mencari Sasuke dan menanyakan tentang alasan sebenarnya kepergian Gaara, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti hati sang Tou-san dengan menolak permintaan Minato.

Minato tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto, ini adalah saat dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak mungkin bersama kedua buah hatinya.

"Ah satu lagi, Uchiha Fugaku sangat ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi. Jadi ia berharap kau mau menyanyi di pestanya besok, bagaimana?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Minato, bukan karena ia lagi-lagi diminta untuk bernyanyi tapi karena nama yang familiar.

"Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Ya, Uchiha Fugaku. Ah apa kau ingat saat anak Uchiha Fugaku mengajakmu mengantarkan berkas pada kami? Dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku." Jelas Minato

Seberkas ingatan saat Sasuke mengajaknya mengantarkan sebuah berkas di sebuah hotel, dan saat dimana ia kembali bertatap muka dengan Tou-sannya setelah sekian lama.

"Tapi kalau kau menolak Tou-san tidak keberatan, Tou-san tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Minato saat melihat anaknya terdiam tanpa jawaban, ia takut membangkitkan ketakutan anaknya untuk bernyanyi kembali. Keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang dan ia tak ingin merusaknya lagi.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi bersama Tou-san dan bernyanyi disana." Ucap Naruto tegas, Minato menatap bahagia pada putrinya yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah larut dan sebaiknya kau segera istirahat." Ucap Minato seraya meninggalkan kamar putrinya, diambang pinyu ia berbalik menatap putrinya yang balas menatapnya.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Minato sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum setidaknya ada kesempatan ia menemui Sasuke di pesta itu, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah pesta keluarga Sasuke. Naruto menuju kasurnya, membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan mematikan kamar tempat tidurnya. Dengan begini ia kembali memiliki semangat untuk menemukan Gaaranya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat nampak hening tanpa suara yang ada hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi secara konstan menandakan masih adanya kehidupan pada sosok yang terbaring lemah disatu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu. Disekitar ranjang nampak beberapa alat medis yang tadinya melekat pada tubuhnya, mencoba menyokong kehidupannya yang bagaikan daun kerning yang bisa hancur jika tersentuh. Sementara disampingnya nampak pemuda lain yang terduduk di kursi seraya menatap pemuda yang terbaring itu dalam diam.

Pemuda itu, Sasuke menatap lekat kakak sepupunya yang nampak terlelap dalam tidur tenangnya, mengabaikan dirinya yang terus terjaga. Bukan hal ini bukanlah salah pemuda itu, pemuda itu harus kembali terlelap setelah sadar dari komanya karena obat yang diberikan oleh dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Membawa sebuah harapan pada keluarga mereka yang pasrah akan keadaan koma berkepanjangan yang dialami pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak bukan karena rasa bosan yang melingkupi dirinya karena ia harus menjaga sepupunya sendiri malam ini melainkan desahan kelegaan. Ia sangat mengerti Paman dan Bibinya serta keluarganya membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat setelah luapan emosi kelegaan mendera mereka beberapa jam lalu saat pemuda dihadapannya akhirnya sadar setelah koma selama 5 bulan lamanya.

"Gaara, mungkinkah kau mengetahui kau akan segera bertemu dengannya sehingga kau kembali sadar?" tanya Sasuke yang tentu saja tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang terlelap dihadapannya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok Gaara, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda dihadapannya yang kini telah terbebas dari alat yang kemarin masih melekat.

"Aku harap kau bisa bahagia dan memiliki semangat untuk sembuh Gaara."

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu, aku sudah membuatnya kembali bernyanyi." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi genggaman tangan yang nampak mengerat karena gejolak emosi yang terasa sesak didada Sasuke.

"Kau harus sembuh, Kau harus kembali seperti Gaara yang dulu." Sebuah kalimat permintaan tulus itu meluncur serak karena tangis yang entah bagaimana semakin deras mengalir dalam diri Sasuke, ia hanya ingin kakak sepupunya ini sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu meski itu tandanya ia benar-benar harus merelakan Naruto tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya yang terpenting adalah sebongkah kebahagiaan yang akan membangkitkan Gaara dari semua kesakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto nampak cantik dalam balutan dress coklat yang senada dengan rambut indahnya yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas tanpa hiasan berarti. Disampingnya nampak Kyuubi yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja coklat serasi dengan dress yang dikenakan Naruto, penampilan rapinya nampak sedikit nakal dengan kemeja coklat yang dibiarkan keluar dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Hampir satu jam mereka berada dalam hingar bingar pesta mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Uchiha, berbaur dengan orang-orang yang nampak asing dimata mereka namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi mereka. Naruto menatap hampa apa yang dihadapannya, minuman yang nampak ia pegang pun belum ia minum seteguk pun. Sudah hampir satu jam ia dan Kyuubi mencoba mencari keberadaan Sasuke dalam pesta dan sekitar kediaman Uchiha namun hanya nihil. Sosok itu tak pernah terlihat sama sekali dalam pesta ini, hal itu membuat Naruto frustasi.

Kyuubi hanya menatap dalam diam sosok Naruto yang nampak frustasi dan putus asa disampingnya, jujur ia juga sudah sangat putus asa bukan putus asa karena belum menemukan bocah brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah berniat mencari Sasuke ataupun Gaara karena baginya mereka hanyalah perusak kehidupan Naruto dengan memberikan kebahagiaan semu yang membuatnya putus asa menghadapi segala sikap Naruto yang tak juga putus asa dengan perasaannya kepada Gaara.

Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Gaaranya telah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan penderitaan, setidaknya dulu Naruto masih mendengarkannya dengan berhenti mencari Gaara meski dengan sebuah perubahan besar dalam sikap sang adik. Namun kini semua pencarian itu kembali dimulai karena pemuda brengsek bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seharusnya sejak awal ia tak pernah mempercayai ucapan Sasuke padanya harusnya ia telah belajar dari kepergian Gaara dan menjauhkan adiknya dari semua hal yang membuat adiknya terpuruk, persetan dengan perkataan Hinata yang mengatakan jika Naruto berubah menjadi terbuka dan kembali bernyanyi karena Sasuke.

Suara panggilan untuk Naruto mengalihkan semua pemikiran Kyuubi yang telah dipenuhi sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang berjalan perlahan kearah panggung sederhana yang ada dipesta dengan tepuk tangan yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia akan melihat adiknya kembali mengeluarkan suara indahnya, Kyuubi sangat bahagia melihat perubahan besar adiknya yang harus ia akui karena kedatangan monster muda yang kini mereka cari. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu meninggalkan Naruto seperti yang Gaara lakukan dulu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju panggung membisikkan sesuatu kepada pengiring yang disambut sebuah anggukan mengerti. Naruto menatap orang-orang yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya, hingga pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang mata yang sangat ia kenal. Mata seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi, Sasuke. Naruto hendak meninggalkan panggung namun dicegah gelengan kepala Sasuke.

'Menyanyilah.' Naruto dapat membaca pergerakan samar bibir Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menyanyi membuatnya urung dan melanjutkan lagu yang mulai terdengar merdu.

**He comes back****  
><strong>**He says he's sorry****  
><strong>**The skilled hands that I missed caress my own****  
><strong>**The apologetic eyes that look at me, the voice I want to hear****  
><strong>**Tenderly telling me not to cry**

Naruto mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait sebuah lagu yang selalu menemtidak mimpinya, mimpi ketika suatu saat ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Gaaranya. Merasakan setiap belaian hangat yang ia rindukan, mendengar suara bass merdu yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

**If I hold you in my arms you disappear and****  
><strong>**The tears flow and my pillow becomes wet****  
><strong>**At last I wake up from my sleep****  
><strong>**Morning is always like this… My Love**

Namun saat itu Naruto akan tahu bahwa semua hanya ada dalam mimpinya, mimpi yang akan menghilang saat fajar datang membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap sebuah kekosongan dengan lelehan basah masih meninggalkan jejak dipipinya.

**I hope I fall asleep forever like this****  
><strong>**I wake up with his presence still…****  
><strong>**Although I hope I don't dream again,****  
><strong>**Today too it seems I fall asleep with his presence**

Naruto memejamkan matanya, meneriakan suara hatinya pada lagu ini. Terkadang Naruto berharap ia bisa tidur selamanya, jika itu bisa membuatnya bersama Gaara dalam mimpi. Membuat sebuah rangkaian mimpi tanpa akhir , meskipun itu artinya selamanya ia harus bermimpi.

**He's smiling****  
><strong>**It's really been too long****  
><strong>**I've missed that expression, he's my boy isn't he****  
><strong>**He's walking away****  
><strong>**Embracing anothis person****  
><strong>**My chest feels like it's being cruhed under a heavy weight**

Kyuubi menatap kosong adiknya yang nampak menyanyi dengan indah dipanggung, namun baginya adiknya sedang bercerita, menceritakan setiap kesakitan yang ia alami setiap hari. Kesakitan karena sebuah rasa bernama kehilangan, kehilangan sebuah cinta.

**I'm dreaming again, right?****  
><strong>**Cold sweat runs down me****  
><strong>**It's hurts, it's a dream of things I hate to even remember****  
><strong>**I can't do anything all day long****  
><strong>**We'll spend time togethis, right my Love**

Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum aneh menatap setiap penonton yang terpukau akan suara indah Naruto, bahkan Tou-sannya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan rasa bangga. Ya, memang hanya dia yang tahu, hanya dia yang mengerti setiap luka yang dirasakan adiknya.

**I hope I sleep forever like this****  
><strong>**I wake up with his presence still…****  
><strong>**Although I hope I don't dream again,****  
><strong>**Today too it seems I fall asleep with his presence**

Naruto menatap tempat Sasuke berdiri namun kosong, tak ada sosok Sasuke diantara puluhan tamu undangan yang menatapnya penuh minat. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk, menghalau sebuah rasa kehilangan entah kehilangan untuk apa Naruto tak mengerti.

**Everything is becoming cloudy but his image is getting stronger****  
><strong>**Like in yesterday's dream, today he comes to me****  
><strong>**Now I don't sleep alone**

Naruto menatap kembali tempat itu sekali lagi, namun matanya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Meski setiap lirik masih dinyanyikan secara apik oleh Naruto namun matanya seolah terkunci. Terkunci pada sosok yang tengah duduk lemah diatas kursi roda, dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

**I hope I sleep forever like this****  
><strong>**I wake up with his presence still…****  
><strong>**Although I hope I don't dream again,****  
><strong>**Today too it seems I fall asleep with his presence**

Naruto kembali menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hatinya namun kali ini matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, sosok Gaaranya yang terduduk di atas kursi roda. Mencoba mengatakan setiap rasa rindunya meski air matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengalir.

**If I could only see you again today, if I could do it again, if you came back again….****  
><strong>**If you slept by my side just once more, if it happened again…**

Naruto berjalan lurus menuju cintanya, ia bahkan tak bertidak berkedip meskipun matanya perih karena air mata. Ia takut jika saat berkedip sosok itu akan pegi dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya kembali sendirian.

**I wouldn't want to wake up****  
><strong>**If I could fall sleep…**

Naruto duduk berlutut didepan Gaara, menatap nyata sosok yang ia rindukan. Menggenggam telapak tangan mungil yang selalu melindunginya selama ini, Naruto segera memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini setelah menyelesaikan lirik lagunya. Menghiraukan setiap tepuk tangan dan pandangan tak mengerti padanya, yang ia tahu saat ini ia telah bersama Gaara. Merasakan lagi dekapan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Gaara."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto menatap miris sosok yang terbaring dihadapannya, sosok yang selalu ia cari selama 2 tahun ini, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dalam hidupnya. Setelah pesta selesai Gaara harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit membuatnya tak mengerti apapun yang terjadi hingga sebuah tangan yang begitu ia kenal menarik tangannya ketika dokter memeriksa Gaara. Sosok yang tak pernah ia sangka keberadaannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shikamaru." Naruto begitu terkejut akan keberadaan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tak ia sadari.

"Ayo ikut aku." Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto perlahan membawanya menjauh dari rumah sakit menuju sebuah taman yang nampak sepi karena pengaruh musim dingin yang mulai datang.

Shikamaru segera melepas jas yang ia pakai, menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Naruto yang hanya memakai dress tanpa lengan. Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto namun tak juga berkata, ia hanya menatap lelah guguran daun yang semakin berjatuhan.

"Bagimana kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan yang juga pertanyaan yang menggelayutinya selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Gaara menderita kanker getah bening." Ucap Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun kata-katanya mampu membuat Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Sejak dua tahun lalu. Maaf aku merahasiakan darimu.."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak dulu, dan kau hanya diam." Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya jika sosok kakak keduanya ini melakukan semua ini.

"Maaf Naru, aku tak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Kenapa Shika? Apa kau tak bisa melihat aku begitu menderita" tanya Naruto parau, suaranya tak dapat lagi ia control karena airmata yang membuatnya sesak.

"Aku mengerti kau menderita Naru, tapi Gaara juga menderita. Ia tak ingin berada disisimu dengan keadaannya yang pesakitan."

"Dan Aku juga berjanji pada Gaara tak akan memberitahumu hingga Gaara siap." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Maaf Naruto, Aku sungguh minta Maaf." Direngkuhnya sosok yang ia sadari telah terluka karenanya, terluka karena kediamannya. Tapi Shikamaru tak punya pilihan, ia mengerti perasaan Gaara yang tidak ingin memberatkan Naruto dengan penyakitnya. Disisi lain ia harus rela melihat adiknya menderita karena kehilangan Gaara.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada jari jemari selama ini menggandengnya hangat penuh cinta namun kini ia rasakan dingin. Ia tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, menemukan orang yang ia cintai dalam sebuah ketidak berdayaan. Naruto menyusuri wajah yang nampak pucat itu, masih segar diingatannya wajah Gaara yang chubby dan menggemaskan harus menjadi tirus pucat seakan tanpa kehidupan. Sejujurnya ia ingin berteriak pada Gaara yang meninggalkannya karena penyakit yang dideritanya, apa ia tak percaya akan cinta yang dimiliki Naruto hingga memilih untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Tetes demi tetes airmata dingin itu terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena semua emosi yang menyatu dalam hatinya. Tapi semua hal telah terjadi dan tak bisa kembali, yang terpenting kini ia akan selalu bersama Gaara. Menemtidak setiap kesakitannya hingga ia bisa kembali sembuh, dan mereka akan bersama seperti dulu bahagia dalam cinta mereka.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat Gaara secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto saat ini. Pasti semua yang terjadi sangat sulit untuk Naruto lewati dan ia mengerti hal itu.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang nampak sepi, tentu saja karena hari memang sudah sangat larut malam. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok koridor rumah sakit, berusaha menopang perasaannya yang terasa sakit. Ia mengerti pada akhirnya semua akan seperti ini, dan haruskah ia mengutuk dirinya karena telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Sasuke meremas dadanya perlahan, ia tak boleh seperti ini. Naruto akan bahagia saat bersama Gaara, begitu pula dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia tak boleh egois dengan mementingkan perasaannya, sebuah perasaan yang merupakan kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan dalam misinya.

Sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkan Sasuke dalam pikirannya, di tatapnya sang kakak Itachi yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, misi telah terpenuhi dan Gaara akan bahagia." Ucap Sasuke seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiri ditempat semula.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bahagia sepenuhnya Sasuke." Ucap Itachi lirih saat punggung tegap Sasuke semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

**TBC_-**

Lirik lagu : Super Junior In My Dream - English Translate yang dirubah untuk pria.


	9. Chapter 9

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :** **"Aishiteru."**

**Tetes demi tetes air mata Naruto kembali jatuh ketika tak lagi merasakan napas Gaara dipipinya, ia mengerti semua akan berakhir seperti ini namun ia tetap tak sanggup merasakannya sendiri. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu, mencoba menikmati sentuhan tubuh iti untuk terakhir kalinya.**

**.**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Super Junior – Someday**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap setiap ekspresi gembira yang selalu tercetak jelas disetiap harinya pada wajah Naruto, menatap dari jauh setiap kebahagiaan yang hanya terlihat kala Gaara berada disamping Naruto. Ia bahagia melihat senyum dan tawa tercetak diwajah dua orang yang ia cintai itu, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit merasakan kesakitan diatas kebahagiaan mereka. Ada perasaan tak rela yang tumbuh dalam dirinya melihat kebersamaan mereka , namun bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah kakaknya, kakak sepupu yang selalu mencintainya dan menjaganya disetiap kesepian melanda hidupnya karena kesibukan orang tua Sasuke. Tak apa jika ia harus menerima setiap rasa sakit ini, jika dengan ini ia bisa membahagiakan Gaara dan membuatnya melupakan kesakitan yang selama ini ia derita.

"Sasuke." Sebuah panggilan dari sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan membuat Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menatap Gaara dan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Gaara dan Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya, ia sungguh yakin saat ini, tak peduli seberapapun besar rasa sakit yang harus ia terima, ia akan menerimanya dengan bahagia. Selama ia bisa melindungi senyuman orang terkasihnya.

"Gaara kau tampak mengenaskan disamping makhluk kuning itu." Sebuah sindiran tajamSasuke lontarkan dengan sedikit ekspresi mencemooh yang diarahkannya kepada Naruto membuat Gaara mau tak mau tergelak dalam tawa.

"Kau hanya iri padaku kan?" Goda Naruto yang membuatnya harus menerima tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, dan acara debat dadakan pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Gaara yang nampak mengawasi setiap kebahagiaan dan canda tawa yang terlemparkan dari dua pemuda-pemudi dihadapannya.

Ia bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan yang berbeda dari mata adik sepupunya itu, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tak menanggapi hal yang tak penting kini telah berbeda menjadi lebih hidup dan tak lagi tertutup seperti dulu.

'Aku tak perlu lagi takut ia terluka, karena ku yakin kau akan benarkan Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat cintamu untuknya'

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah Naru." Tanya Gaara yang menatap Naruto yang nampak membenahi selimutnya, hampir seminggu sudah sejak pertemuan mereka dan Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun beranjak dari sisinya.

"Kenapa Kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Asal bersamamu semua akan menjadi terbaik." Ujar Naruto yang kini kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang Gaara.

"Tidak, Kau hanya takut kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit karenaku." Ucap Gaara, digenggamnya jari lentik yang selalu berhasil menciptakan alunan merdu dari gesekan sinar biola.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku tak pernah lupa makan dan tidur. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Yakin Naruto, setidaknya ia tak ingin membuat Gaara khawatir akan dirinya dan membuat kesehatan Gaara menurun.

"Bagaiman pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke benar adanya. Meskipun hanya sebuah ikatan kecil yang belum kuat, namun Gaara yakin ikatan itu akan menguat seiring waktu.

"Sasuke? Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan, ia suka sekali mengganggu dan memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan seenak hatinya. Namun aku bersyukur, setidaknya karena ada Sasuke aku bisa menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat dan karena Sasuke pula aku bisa bersama kembali dengan Gaara." Cerita Naruto dan tanpa Naruto sadari ada binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari matanya ketika ia menceritakan Sasuke pada Gaara.

Gaara tak pernah sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto saat menceritakan perilaku Sasuke padanya, bagaimana Sasuke yang selalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya kemanapun tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya. Bagaimana Sasuke yang selalu menjahilinya, dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa ada dalam bagian hidupnya.

Gaara bisa merasakan setiap cerita itu mengandung cinta yang tak pernah Naruto sadari karena cinta Naruto yang terlalu besar kepadanya, Gaara bersyukur setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto saat ia pergi nanti. Ia yakin Sasuke akan menjaga kekasih hatinya dengan mengusap perlahan surai coklat Naruto, beberapa saat lalu Naruto tertidur dipangkuannya setelah menceritakan banyak hal.

"Kau belum tidur gaara?" Sasuke menatap gaaranya yang masih terjaga padahal waktu sudah cukup larut.

"Tolong angkat Naruto ke sofa, disana pasti lebih nyaman dibanding tidur dengan duduk seperti ini." Sasukepun beranjak menuju Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelap, dengan perlahan ia angkat tubuh yang bisa dibilang sangat ringan itu menuju sofa yang tersedia di ruang rawat Gaara. Ia melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai dan menyelimutkannya pada Naruto. Hal itupun tak pernah luput dari pengawasan Gaara, membuatnya tersenyum entah senyum apa.

"Aku akan menemani gaara sampai tidur, jadi tidurlah." Kata Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat diduduk yang tadi digunakan Naruto.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku ngobrol?" Tanya Gaara yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. Gaara merapatka sejenak selimutnya dan menyamankan diduduknya pada tumpukan bantal.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana setelah bertemu Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia gadis yang baik seperti yang kau ceritakan selama ini." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Terima kasih telah membuatnya kembali seperti semula, arigatou Sasuke." Ucap Gaara tulus.

"Gaara." Sasuke menatap tak mengerti, sungguh ia tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Gaara yang tengah diarahkan padanya saat ini.

"Tolong jaga dia sekali lagi saat aku pergi nanti."

"Kau pasti sembuh." Sergah Sasuke, ia tak suka Gaara berkata seperti itu. Gaara pasti sembuh ia yakin itu.

Gaara hanya bisa memberikan senyum pahit mendengar elakan Sasuke, ia pun sendiri tak yakin apa ia bisa bertahan atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya jika ia tak sanggup bertahan lagi ada Sasuke yang bisa menjaga Naruto, dan menjadi sandaraan gadis itu. Perlahan Gaara memejamkan matanya membiarkan rasa lelah menguasainya dan tidur lelap.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Nampak Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha tengah menemui dokter yang selama ini merawat Gaara, Gaara adalah yatim piatu kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan membuat Gaara kecil harus tinggal dan dirawat keluarga Uchiha yang notabene nya adalah keluarga adik dari ibu Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara sejauh ini dokter?" Tanya Tuan Uchiha.

"Kanker Gaara-san sudah meluas menuju organ-organ vital dari tubuhnya, termasuk otak yang membuat Gaara-san beberapa saat lalu koma. Bahkan saya tak pernah menyangka Gaara-san bisa sadar seperti saat ini, itu adalah mukjizat." Jelas Dokter Matsumoto, dokter yang selama ini menangani penyakit kanker Gaara.

"Apa itu berarti Gaara bisa sembuh?" Tanya Nyonya Uchiha dengan sedikit nada harapan sang keponakan bisa selamat dari penyakit mematikannya.

Dokter Matsumoto hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Nyonya Uchiha, membuat kedua orang bermarga Uchiha itu menatap sedih sang dokter.

"Kanker Gaara-san sudah menyebar terlalu luas Nyonya, bahkan mungkin hidupnya tak lama lagi. Kita hanya bisa berdo'a untuk saat ini." Penjelasan Dokter Matsumoto membuat tangis Nyonya Uchiha pecah, ia tak bisa membayangkan keponakan yang selama ini ia rawat penuh cinta dan kasih harus meninggalkannya begitu cepat menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"Gaaraku, Anata." Ucapan perih sang istri dipelukannya mau tak mau membuatnya ikut menitikkan air mata, meskipun Gaara adalah keponakannya tapi Tuan Uchiha sungguh telah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri, ia sebisa mungkin merawat, menyayangi dan memberikannya perhatian sama besarnya dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Kita harus berdo'a untuk kesembuhannya Anata, Gaara adalah anak yang kuat." Ucap Tuan Uchiha mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada sang istri dan mungkin dirinya sendiri.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Hinata dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menatap sendu dari jauh Naruto yang tengah membawa Gaara menuju taman belakang rumah sakit seperti permintaan Gaara. Membiarkan tubuh mereka tertiup dinginnya awal musi dingin yang menusuk tulang, isakan kecil terdengar dari Hinata yang entah sejak kapan telah menangis dipelukan Shikamaru. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada masing-masing untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan menimpa sahabat mereka.

Mereka sudah tahu apa yang telah dikatakan oleh dokter, meskipun berat tapi bagaimana pun Gaara sudah berjuang dengan keras untuk sampai dititik saat ini. Mungkin tubuh itu sudah mencapai batas akhirnya untuk bertahan, dan mereka hanya bisa mendo'akan Gaara dan berharap Tuhan untuk kali ini memberikan mukjizatnya bagi sahabat mereka.

Sasuke memandang sedih tubuh Gaaranya yang tengah duduk tenang di taman dengan Naruto, ini bukan perasaan cemburu yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan. Namun saat ini ia tengah merasakan suatu ketakutan, ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok kakaknya itu. Ia sungguh belum siap untuk kehilangan Gaara, sama halnya seperti Naruto Gaara adalah salah satu bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Tetes demi tetes air asin itu mulai mengalir dari mata hitam Sasuke, mengantarkan sejuta rasa takut kehilangan yang bisa saja ia rasakan setiap saat saat Gaara benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sebuah rangkulan hangat dirasaka Sasuke membuatnya menoleh menatap sang kakak Itachi yang nampak membalas tatapannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan satu ama lain. Sasuke kembali menatap Gaara yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka namun ia masih bisa melihatnya, ia tahu ia harus merelakan Gaara karena bagaimana pun Gaara sudah cukup merasakan sakit selama inin. Menjalani berbagai macam pengobatan yang menyakitkan membuat Sasuke tersadar mungkin ini yang terbaik.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Naruto memapah perlahan Gaara dan mendudukannya pada rumput taman rumah sakit yang masih belum tertutup salju. Ia dudukkan dirinya disamping orang yang ia cintai itu, memeluk Gaara perlahan dan membiarkan Gaara untuk kali ini bersandar padanya. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka mencoba menyesapi setiap kebersamaan mereka saat ini, menatap satu-persatu daun-daun pohon gingko menggugurkan diri dari rantingnya.

"Naru." Sebuah panggilan pelan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang ada disandarannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sungguh sangat bahagia, setiap kebersamaan yang pernah kita lewati adalah waktu yang sangat indah dihidupku." Ungkap Gaara lirih, bisa Naruto lihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Gaara yang semakin pucat.

"Aku adalah laki-laki beruntung karena memiliki gadis sepertimu, menghabiskan hari-hariku bersamamu." Naruto bisa melihat butiran air mata perlahan turun dari mata Gaara yang masih menatap kearah pohon gingko dihadapan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto, sangat mencintaimu." Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya aliran air asin terbentuk cepat dikedua pipinya mendengar pernyataan Gaara, ia ingin menjawab kalau ia juga sangat mencintai Gaara. Namun lidahnya kelu untuk berucap dan yang keluar hanya semakin derasnya air mata.

"Maafkan aku karena aku menyakitimu dengan keegoisanku." Ucap Gaara seraya menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya, kedua mata basah itu bertemu seakan menyampaikan betapa dalam perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya, suara tangis terdengar jelas dari keduanya. Perasaan takut kehilangan mendominasi hati mereka yang sekan enggan menemui perpisahan kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto ditengah tangis mereka, cinta itu terlalu kuat untuk terlepas namun Tuhan seakan enggan membiarkan mereka bersatu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Menyanyilah, aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi sekali lagi." Pinta Gaara, yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Naruto. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam mencoba mengontrol suaranya akibat tangisannya.

**When we were young we did not realise our youth****  
><strong>**When we loved we did not realise our love for each other****  
><strong>**But now returning to the past****  
><strong>**Back then we were that young, and loved that way**

Naruto mulai menyanyi perlahan, suara indah itu nampak tersendat saat isak tangis tak bisa ia tahan untuk keluar bersama lagunya. Tetesan air mata mengiringi setiap setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

**Most of the memories have gone with the tear-filled river of time****  
><strong>**Slowly flowing away****  
><strong>**But now returning to the past****  
><strong>**The youth and love of the past was so precious**

Gaara menatap Naruto yang tengah menyanyikan lagu indah untuknya, air mata entah mengapa mengalir membasahi pipinya. Jika ia bisa ia ingin memohon kepada Tuhan ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Narutonya, ia ingin menjaga Narutonya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**Even though we don't know where we will go****  
><strong>**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**With already separated identities…**

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap terluka satu sama lain, meskipun ada luka itu tapi bagaimanapun Gaara akan tetap bahagia dalam lukanya. Setidaknya Tuhan telah berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan wanita seperti Naruto dalam hidupnya. Menuliskan lembar demi lembar kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, sungguh ia tak pernah menyesal untuk itu.

**When we were young we forgot our youth****  
><strong>**When we loved we saw it as too boring****  
><strong>**But now thinking back****  
><strong>**Back then we were that young, and loved that way**

Naruto menatap senyum yang kini menghiasi wajah Gaara menggantikan semua tangis itu, Naruto mengerti bagaimanapun ia harus menerima semuanya. Setidaknya Tuhan telah mengabulkan do'anya untuk bersama Gaara kembali meskipun hanya sesaat.

**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**Even though we don't know where we will go****  
><strong>**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**With already separated identities…**

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Ucap Gaara lembut meghentikan nyanyian Naruto, dibelainya lembut wajah gadis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Mencoba merekam sebanyak mungkin sebelum semuanya berakhir.

**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**Just like this, just like this**

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto mencoba menguatkan dirinya sebaik munakin untuk memberikan sebuah senyum untuk Gaara, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut diwajahnya.

**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**Even though we don't know where we will go****  
><strong>**Someday, we will meet again****  
><strong>**With already separated identities…**

Kedua wajah itu mendekat membawa kedua belah bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman tulus tanpa emosi ataupun napsu hanya ada cinta dan keikhlasan di dalamnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan yang memenuhi dada, sebuah ciuman kerinduan setelah 2 tahun berpisah dan mirisnya juga ciuman terakhir sebelum perpisahan sebenarnya.

"Aishiteru."

Tetes demi tetes air mata Naruto kembali jatuh ketika tak lagi merasakan napas Gaara dipipinya, ia mengerti semua akan berakhir seperti ini namun ia tetap tak sanggup merasakannya sendiri. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu, mencoba menikmati sentuhan tubuh iti untuk terakhir kalinya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Tiupan angin musim dingin tak bertiup membelai setiap hal yang ia lewati, menawarkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Namun hal ini nampaknya tak terhiraukan oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang nampak masih betah berlama-lama dalam dinginnya musin dingin.

Setiap orang hanya menatap pilu sebuah gundukan tanah basah dengan hiasan nisan marmer putih. Mencoba menghalau rasa kehilangan dengan menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari keluarga, kekasih dan sahabat tercinta.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan sang kakak Kyuubi, menyandarkan semua asa yang tersisa dalam dirinya pada dada kokoh kakak yang selalu ia andalkan selama ini. Tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya, semuanya telah kering bersama dengan kepergian Gaara. Menyisakan sebuah kehilangan besar dalam dirinya, namun setidaknya ia telah berada disisi Gaara pada saat terakhirnya. Membawa serta sebuah buku kisah mereka yang kini hanya tersisia dalam kenangannya.

'Gaara, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sungguh, apa aku masih bisa bertahan setelah ini? Apa aku bisa bertahan tanpamu' Naruto menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam, membiarkan sang kakak memeluknya dan membawanya perlahan menjauh. Dengan diikuti beberapa orang lainnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati makam Gaara, berlutut disamping nisan yang terpahatkan sebuah nama orang yang menjadi sosok penting dalam kehidupannya.

"Gaara, apa karena ini kau memintaku untuk menjaganya?" Tanya Sasuke berharap sang kakak menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Tapi ia hanya mencintaimu gaara, tak ada aku dalam hatinya." Ungkap Sasuke, matanya yang nampak sembab menatap pedih nisan Gaara.

"Gaara, aku mencintainya. Mungkin kau sudah tahu itu, tapi apa aku bisa setidaknya mengisi ruang hatinya meski sedikit?" Tanya Sasuke, tak ada balasan yang ia dapat hanyalah hembusan angina yang menemaninya sendiri


End file.
